


【盾冬】Amor Vincit Omnia

by sibasin



Category: Captain America (Movies)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-14
Updated: 2020-10-18
Packaged: 2021-03-07 01:55:35
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 28,562
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26465272
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sibasin/pseuds/sibasin
Summary: 標題是拉丁諺語『愛征服一切』警告：從簡介開始就滿滿都是很雷的個人性癖，往下看之前還請避雷（咦）黑豹彩蛋後復三前，在瓦干達生活的巴奇誤食了一種會讓男人只有下體變成女性的藥草，必須懷孕生完孩子後才能恢復原狀，史蒂夫知道後很想幫忙，但他有個難言之隱……他的生殖器勃起後比常人大上四倍（。簡單粗暴地說明：就是一篇大GG鬍子盾把Cuntboy鬍子冬幹成白狼媽媽的糟糕小黃文（毆因為本人興奮過度不小心寫太長了所以分成上下篇。上篇還沒有肉，只是交代巴奇怎麼變Cuntboy的，題材特殊就不放Tag了，確定真的能吃再點開來看看吧～
Relationships: James "Bucky" Barnes/Steve Rogers
Comments: 2
Kudos: 42





	1. Chapter 1

＿＿＿

在舒莉的幫忙下清除了九頭蛇的洗腦程式後，終於真正意義上成為自由之身的巴奇選擇離開王城市中心，獨自搬到了位於東部的草原地帶。

由於肌膚異常白皙，被常來玩的孩子們取了個『白狼』稱號的巴奇發揮了擅長交際的天性，很快就融入了當地居民的生活圈，還會跟孩子們互相學習語言。

平淡安穩地生活在瓦干達三個多月後的某一天夜晚，巴奇突然發起了高燒。

瀰漫全身的高熱跟痠痛持續了兩天兩夜，第三天的清晨，高熱退去後，從瓦干達小木屋中睜開眼睛的巴奇忍著四肢關節的酸疼以及主要集中在小腹內部的脹痛，慢慢從床上坐起了身。

伸出右手，巴奇抓起了旁邊地上的水壺，貪婪地將裡頭的最後一滴水喝光，長長地呼了一口氣。

看著自己依然有些無力的右手，巴奇內心不禁感到有些不可思議。

他已經很久沒有發過燒了，還燒得那麼猛烈那麼難受，彷彿從身體內部燒灼至全身。

先不提巴奇本來從小就很少生病，就算不如史蒂夫的超級士兵血清，但巴奇身上的劣質血清也讓他一直保持強健的體魄，自從巴奇被九頭蛇擅自改造成冬兵後，他就沒經歷過這種感受了。

難道瓦干達的病菌那麼強悍？

還好自己是在史蒂夫離開後才生病的，不然要是有個萬一，傳染給史蒂夫就不好了。

一邊在暈乎乎的腦袋中慶幸地想，巴奇低頭看向空空的水壺。

他已經有兩天沒起床過了，這幾天還多虧附近鄰居幫忙提供水，不然他沒因高燒而死搞不好也會渴死。

嘴乾舌燥，又因發了兩天高燒，全身都被乾了又濕、濕了又乾的汗水弄的濕黏起皺，因此巴奇決定用到最近的小溪去，用冰涼的溪水洗去全身的汗水與髒污，再汲水回來。

然後吃點簡單的玉米粥後，再去鄰居家中拜訪，感謝他們在這兩天內幫忙供水。

巴奇一邊在心裡安排接下來的行程，一邊抱著水壺，拖著搖搖晃晃的步伐，來到了溪邊。

脫下了被汗水弄得濕黏的瓦干達式長袍，不經意地往下看到自己下體的瞬間，他定格了大約五分鐘。

接著，慢慢地，巴奇身軀顫抖得越來越厲害，在手中的壺掉落地面後，一聲堪稱淒厲的慘叫聲劃破了瓦干達平靜的早晨。

「我的天啊啊啊啊啊啊啊－－－－！！！！」

首先聽到巴奇的慘叫趕到現場的是住在小溪附近，跟巴奇交情不錯，同時也是這兩天幫巴奇供水的波卡摩沙家的長子，15歲的伊古魯。

「怎麼了，白狼！」

巴奇一聽到伊古魯的聲音，馬上想起自己正處於全裸狀態下，只能趕緊抓起掉落在一旁草地上的長袍將自己下身裹住，滿臉通紅地望著對方，嘴唇開開合合，竟是一個字都說不出口。

跟在伊古魯身後趕來的是他的父親，波卡摩沙。

一見到巴奇，波卡摩沙關心地問：「白狼，你的燒退了嗎？」

生怕被發現自己身體劇變的巴奇縮起了比當地居民高大的身軀，點了點頭。

但波卡摩沙看到巴奇遮住自己下身的模樣，似乎就已知道巴奇身上發生了什麼，臉上浮現出歉疚的表情，向他說道：「看樣子薩提娜女神的祝福已經成功加護在你身上了。」

聽到波卡摩沙那麼說，伊古魯開心地跳了起來，湊到了巴奇面前，雀躍地說：「太好了，恭喜你，白狼！」

巴奇下意識地往後退了一步，心裡升起了不祥的預感，「……恭喜什麼？」

「你受到了薩提娜女神的祝福，可以替金狼生孩子了！」

巴奇知道金狼是孩子們稱呼史蒂夫用的稱號，但其他的部分他怎麼一個都聽不懂？薩提娜女神是誰？祝福又是什麼？可以替史蒂夫生孩子？怎麼可能？他可是男……

瞬間想起了自己下體出現的巨大轉變，不停轉動的腦袋因突然得出的結論而突然停滯，巴奇又開始想要大叫。

……難道說……

「抱歉，都是我家兒子擅作主張讓你吃下了化母草……你現在下體的部分已經變成女人了吧？」

聽到這裡，巴奇立刻決定在自己因混亂跟打擊而發瘋或昏厥前，先跟舒莉連絡。

一個小時後，身在舒莉研究室的巴奇，在清潔完身體並經過一連串的檢查跟訊問，才從舒莉那得知自己身體產生變化的原因及唯一的解決方法後，整個人失魂落魄地癱坐在椅上。

「……非常抱歉，巴恩斯，」因舒莉的通知立刻趕了過來的帝查拉向巴奇低下了頭，「沒想到會讓你出現這種意外……我該怎麼向羅傑斯交代……」

「……不，這不能怪陛下……又不是你要我吃的。」

虛弱地抬起頭，巴奇勉強擠出笑容對帝查拉說完後，低頭表情凝重地看著自己的膝蓋，猶豫了一會，低聲說：「……請別向史蒂夫說起這件事。」

沒等帝查拉或舒莉開口，巴奇自顧自地說了下去，「他一定會想辦法幫助我……但我不想要。」

與帝查拉互望了一眼後，舒莉看向巴奇，問道：「你不喜歡史蒂夫嗎？不想生他的孩子？」

「……不是喜歡或不喜歡的問題，舒莉，史蒂夫的幸福是我現在人生唯一的意義。所以……我絕對不希望我成為他未來人生的負擔。」

輕輕說著，巴奇臉上浮現著的笑容看起來空幻而寂寥。

「他值得更好的……而那不能是我……不能是這個雙手沾滿了鮮血，剝奪了許多無辜生命的殺人犯。」

「巴奇……」巴奇話語中的自貶與自卑讓舒莉不知該說什麼才好，只是用憐憫的目光望著他。

「也就是說你打算一輩子就這麼維持下去？」走近巴奇，帝查拉稍微彎下腰，凝視著他，「雖然你跟羅傑斯的事我都很願意幫忙，但唯有這件事我幫不了你。」

「我明白，陛下。」

巴奇點了點頭，將眼神移到自己左肩的斷臂上，輕輕地笑著，「我決定我這一生就這麼過下去，只不過少了一個東西又多了一個東西而已，就像我的左手一樣，習慣了就好，沒什麼。」

帝查拉無言地望著巴奇那似乎放棄了自己的笑容，好一會後，挺直了身體將手背在身後。

「如果這是你的決定，我不會多說什麼，只不過我還要再跟你重申一遍，」帝查拉真誠地向巴奇說道，「無論你有任何煩惱或困擾，只要我跟舒莉能幫得上忙，請記得來找我們，千萬別客氣。」

抿了抿嘴唇，瞬間露出了像是笑又像是哭的表情，但很快地，巴奇微微一笑，搖搖晃晃地站起了身，朝帝查拉兄妹低頭行禮。

「謝謝你們，帝查拉陛下、舒莉公主，不好意思，麻煩你們百忙之中還為我的事費心……我先回去了。」

「不用那麼急，你可以留下來吃點東西……」

「不，不用麻煩了，我想回去先洗個澡……然後再自己一個人好好思考一下。」

說完，在向帝查拉跟舒莉點頭致意後，巴奇轉過身，離開了舒莉的研究室。

目送巴奇離開的背影，直到他完全消失在門的另一端，舒莉才看向帝查拉，「你真的打算隱瞞羅傑斯嗎？」

帝查拉看著巴奇消失的門口，思考了一會後，搖了搖頭，「……不，如果換做我是他，我只會想第一個知道，而且既然我收留了他們，他們就是我的子民，我有義務照顧他們直到最後。」

望著帝查拉面上露出的王者風範笑容，舒莉甜甜一笑，誇讚道：「不愧是我的王兄。」

「那麼我這個公主也該為子民服務，」舒莉舉起了右手，對著奇莫由珠手環下達指令，「立即連絡史蒂夫‧羅傑斯。」

＊

舊傳統與高科技並行，且同時高度發展的瓦干達是個不可思議的地方。

從使用最高科技打造而成的防護罩，到只需服用一次就能得到刀槍不入肉體的神奇藥草，無論任何想像得到、想像不到的事情，在這裡都有可能。

這是史蒂夫接受帝查拉的邀請，帶著受重傷的巴奇來到瓦干達後的半年來，他對這個位於東非的古老國家最大的感想。

自從三個多月前，巴奇在舒莉的幫助下清除了九頭蛇的洗腦程式，從冬眠中醒來，獨自生活在瓦干達王城外的草原上後，史蒂夫大概每隔一個星期就會頻繁回到瓦干達，並在巴奇那裡住上兩、三天。

表面是為了幫助巴奇快速適應現代生活，但事實上巴奇適應得非常快，無論是舒莉等王室成員所使用的最高科技，或是瓦干達平民所使用的草原生活技巧，巴奇都在短期間內得心應手，有時史蒂夫甚至還必須向巴奇請教。

而且巴奇擴張交際圈的速度也很快，快到讓史蒂夫無所適從的地步。

原本巴奇就很擅長交朋友，外貌俊帥甜美、身材精實勻稱，再加上善良熱情，開朗風趣的個性，從布魯克林時代就相當受女孩子歡迎。

而在歷盡了冬兵的滄桑之後，雖說外表粗曠了許多，但眉宇間增添的溫柔沉穩，以及身上散發出的成熟韻味，都讓巴奇魅力不減反增。

尤其在瓦干達這，不只女性，包括天真活潑的孩童，史蒂夫甚至覺得連不少男性都對巴奇很有好感。

對已暗戀巴奇超過半個人生的史蒂夫來說，他的內心實在無法不高高升起危機意識，畢竟巴奇可是連脾氣倔強難搞的史蒂夫都能花上好幾年用溫柔與耐心攻陷下來的布魯克林萬人迷。

即使史蒂夫理智方面很清楚巴奇在瓦干達的友人眾多是件好事，他應該為巴奇感到高興，但史蒂夫內心深處對巴奇的保護欲與獨占欲卻與日俱增。

史蒂夫並不是想要妨礙巴奇自由戀愛的權力，他連告白都沒有過，何來立場限制巴奇的自由意志？他只是想好好保護巴奇，不希望他再受到任何傷害，並希望有生之年，能多一些時間與巴奇作伴，如此而已。

不過盡管不敢對巴奇本人說出愛的告白，史蒂夫倒是很敢用行動來向他人宣示自己對巴奇的主權。

比如三不五時就回瓦干達，住在巴奇的家裡，待在瓦干達的期間都與巴奇出雙入對，在巴奇跟友人談話時摟著他的腰，甚至乾脆勾肩搭背，並散發出一種『巴奇是我的』的霸氣，震攝所有可能對巴奇圖謀不軌的人。

沒多久，雖然史蒂夫跟巴奇都是男性，但認識他們的人都認定了史蒂夫就是巴奇單身赴任在外的伴侶。

當巴奇有些無奈地笑著對史蒂夫提起這件事時，史蒂夫只是將喜悅藏在心底，表面裝作毫不在意地向巴奇表示，只要巴奇不覺得困擾，那就不用特地去澄清。

巴奇也就順著史蒂夫的意思，就算他人對巴奇提起史蒂夫時用的是你的丈夫，他也沒有反駁。

而真正造成這起意外事件的導火線，是在上個星期五。

史蒂夫受邀參加附近居民的狩獵活動，巴奇因為很受孩子們歡迎，就留守在家裡，與當地的太太們一起照顧小孩。

當史蒂夫他們帶著獵物滿載而歸時，看到了巴奇正在逗弄手中抱著的嬰兒時臉上溫柔的微笑，忍不住看傻了，呆呆站了大約五分鐘之久，直到巴奇發現史蒂夫，對他揮手他才回過神來。

所以，舒莉的結論是，這件事從源頭到引爆，全部都必須歸咎到史蒂夫身上。

「……我已經知道責任在我身上了，公主殿下，」史蒂夫雙手握拳，挺直了上身，看著一臉嚴肅的帝查拉兄妹，焦急地問，「拜託請妳快點告訴我巴奇身上究竟發生了什麼？我又該怎麼做？」

即使暗戀巴奇這件心事被貿然抖了出來，而且他還是不懂自己看巴奇看傻了有什麼不對，當時的巴奇美好得讓史蒂夫都想畫下來了。

但現在比起自己的那點小心思，史蒂夫心裡全是對巴奇安危的擔心。

兩個小時前，跟山姆、娜塔莎一同暫駐於中東某內戰小國的史蒂夫突然接到來自帝查拉跟舒莉兄妹的緊急通訊。

一般來說，帝查拉的連絡大都是跟公事有關，舒莉的大部分都跟巴奇有關，而當這兩人同時向史蒂夫發出緊急連絡，並且直接說出是跟巴奇有關的事時，史蒂夫想也沒想就匆匆向山姆他們交代了事情後，立即駕駛昆式戰機回到了瓦干達。

若不是帝查拉囑咐史蒂夫去找巴奇前先來王城這讓他把事情交待清楚，史蒂夫絕對是不管三七二十一直接降落在巴奇的住處。

沒想到史蒂夫一回來，才剛到會客室見到帝查拉他們，劈頭就被舒莉念了一頓，連暗戀巴奇的心事都被揭露出來。

但對史蒂夫來說，現在更重要的還是巴奇到底怎麼了。

所以盡管內心充滿了困惑跟窘迫，史蒂夫還是先催促舒莉講重點。

看著史蒂夫焦急擔心的眼神，舒莉嘆了口氣，看向站在她一旁的兄長，見帝查拉點頭，才伸手將一株形狀奇特的粉紅色藥草遞到史蒂夫面前。

只見舒莉攤開的掌心上，有一枚像是倒過來的西洋梨形的粉紅葉片。

史蒂夫看了一眼葉片，又看向舒莉，疑惑地問：「……這是？」

「化母草，」舒莉向史蒂夫說明，「我們這裡自古相傳的一種專治不孕的稀有藥草，平常在溪谷間生長，只有在滿月且無雲的夜晚，被主宰生育的女神薩提娜的滿月之光照射了至少6個小時後，長成這種形狀的藥草才有特殊效力。」

「特殊效力？」

「再怎麼難以生育的體質，只要吃了這株藥草就一定可以懷孕……」舒莉頓了一下，加重語氣強調，「不管是女性還是男性。」

「男性？」瞪大雙眼，史蒂夫難以置信地問，「但男人要怎麼懷孕？」

一旁的帝查拉替舒莉回道：「男人會得到男性女身的祝福。」

「男性女身的祝福？」

「就是以男子之身，獲得女子孕育後代的器官。」

什麼叫做以男子之身獲得女子孕育後代的器官？

帝查拉相當隱晦的說明讓完全沒有這種概念的史蒂夫腦子一下轉不過來，眉心皺成了一團，低下頭拼命思考。

「呃……抱歉……我還是不太明白……」

「總而言之就是巴奇吃了這個藥草後下半身變成了女人！」

舒莉忍不住大聲喊出的話讓史蒂夫腦袋一片空白。

「……妳說……什麼……！？」

「你還不懂嗎？」舒莉攤開了雙手，對發楞的史蒂夫激動說明，「就是巴奇外表雖然還是個男人，但他的男性生殖器不見了！取而代之的是全套女性生殖系統！從陰道、卵巢、輸卵管到子宮一應俱全！」

非常生動直白的單詞從一個小女生嘴裡衝進了史蒂夫的耳裡，讓他瞬間臉紅得像煮熟的蝦子。

「……舒莉。」

舒莉不合體統的發言帝查拉忍不住用略帶譴責的語氣叫了她的名字，但舒莉只是理直氣壯地說道：「兄長，要是我不說得那麼明白，史蒂夫現在還搞不清楚巴奇身上發生了什麼呢。」

的確，多虧了舒莉的詳細說明，現在史蒂夫完全明白了。

但眼下又多了一個疑問。

「我、我知道了……但……為什麼巴奇會……」羞澀地支支吾吾了一會，腦內突然冒出了一個驚人的想法，讓史蒂夫突然爆怒，「有人希望巴奇生他的孩子所以給他下藥了嗎－－－－！！！！？？？」

「不、不盡然如此，請你冷靜點，羅傑斯隊長。」

帝查拉將雙手放到了從椅上跳起的史蒂夫的肩膀上，安撫著他激動的情緒。

「應該說，有人以為你希望巴恩斯生你的孩子，所以擅作主張給了他這株藥草，但沒跟他說清楚藥草的功效，所以當他拿來煮茶喝後，身體發生異變才會驚慌地過來尋求我們的幫助。」

做了個深呼吸好讓自己冷靜下來後，史蒂夫問道：「……巴奇現在在哪？他還好嗎？可以恢復原狀嗎？」

「關於這件事……可能還必須由你們來決定。」

「什麼意思？」

「一旦獲得薩提娜女神的祝福後，除非平安誕下子嗣，否則祝福將永久存在，巴恩斯的身體將會一直維持這種半男半女的狀態。」

「……也就是說……巴奇如果要恢復正常的男兒身，就必須先生完孩子……？」

「沒錯，正是如此。」

要生孩子當然就得先懷孕，而要懷孕的話……

「所以我想除了你以外，沒有人可以幫他解決這件事。」

帝查拉意有所指的話，史蒂夫也明白了。

「巴恩斯現在應該已經回到他的住處了，你要……」

是的，就像帝查拉所說的，這件事只有史蒂夫可以幫忙。

「我現在就去找他！」

大聲說完，史蒂夫對帝查拉匆忙行禮後，就衝出了會客室，來到停車場，跨上自己的重機，全速朝著巴奇的家飛奔而去。

＊

回到家後，巴奇只是呆坐在床上，腦袋一片空白的他甚至連自己是怎麼回家的都不知道，就只是呆呆地坐著，直到熟悉的重機引擎聲從遠而近快速飛奔過來，並停在了門外。

巴奇心中一動，抬起頭來望過去時，正好與衝進家裡的史蒂夫對上眼。

「巴奇！！」

史蒂夫一下子就衝到了巴奇面前，彎下腰半跪在地上，握住坐在床上的巴奇的右手，熱切地望著他。

「……史蒂夫……」史蒂夫熱切的眼神讓巴奇心中感到一絲苦澀，低垂著眼，輕輕說道，「你知道了？」

就算不看過去，巴奇也能從空氣中的振動感到史蒂夫正大力點著頭。

「我明明交待陛下要他們別通知你……」

巴奇的低聲抱怨讓史蒂夫皺起了眉，趨身向前，更加靠近地望著巴奇，有點生氣地問：「那麼重要的大事你怎麼可以不通知我？」

「但是……通知了你又怎樣？」巴奇握緊了放在自己膝蓋上的右手，自嘲似地問，「難道你要讓我懷孕？」

「……如果你願意的話。」

史蒂夫停頓了一會後，說出的話語讓巴奇因難以呼吸的心痛閉緊了雙眼。

他就知道。

他就知道史蒂夫會這麼說。

他比誰都清楚，史蒂夫是巴奇最親密的友人，即使自己變成了這副不男不女的身體，兩人之間的感情也不會因此產生任何變化。

正是因為如此，巴奇更不能接受史蒂夫的這份好意。

因為……因為他打從心底愛著史蒂夫。

「……我不願意。」

所以，他只能違背自己的感情，拒絕史蒂夫的好意。

由於低垂著頭，巴奇並沒發現當他說出我不願意這四個字時，史蒂夫臉上駭人的表情。

ＴＢＣ

＿＿＿

YES！大盾又要開始暴走啦。（咦？我為什麼要說又呢？（


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 警告：後天性Cuntboy巴奇注意！先天性大GG史蒂夫注意！不知道什麼是Cuntboy的千萬別看，為了你我安好，還請直接拉黑我，謝謝！
> 
> 這一話不小心爆了萬字，但大盾的大GG還要等下一話才出場（也就是說還沒讓大盾吃到巴奇（誰叫大盾光是告白就用上了那麼長的篇幅（。
> 
> （硬要塞在上中下的結果就是每一篇都會很長，要是看得很累的話還請見諒，對不起，都怪盾冬太好寫了！一寫就停不下啊！（咦（但是我也很愛畫畫（寫累了就想畫（下次更新會是塗鴉的意味（。
> 
> 總之，一萬多字，還請慢慢看。

＿＿＿

由於巴奇的臉被低垂著的柔軟髮絲遮掩住，所以雙方都沒能見到，當巴奇說出我不願意時，兩張臉上同時顯露出的，分別是怎麼樣的表情。

要是巴奇看到了史蒂夫現在的表情，恐怕會以為自己正在做什麼噩夢，不然史蒂夫的臉為什麼會扭曲成這麼令人毛骨悚然的樣貌？

但史蒂夫沒有多餘的心力去注意到自己臉上的表情有多麼可怕。

此時此刻，他滿腦子都被一個疑問佔滿－－為什麼巴奇會不願意生自己的孩子？

胸中像是有火在燃燒，燒得史蒂夫差一點就要抓住巴奇的肩膀，開口質問他為什麼。

但很快地，當他感覺到被自己握在掌中的巴奇的右手濕涼，甚至微微顫抖時，內心湧上的柔情立刻將胸中的怒火一澆而盡，並緊接著意識到自己的想法是多麼傲慢。

他憑什麼認定，巴奇一定會願意生自己的孩子？

盡管史蒂夫內心對巴奇的感情早已超出了一般友情，甚至是連愛情都不足以形容的深沉，但他從未用言語對巴奇表達過。

然而，史蒂夫驚愕地察覺到，即使自己從未有勇氣向巴奇告白，內心深處卻自以為是地認定了巴奇愛著自己。

因為史蒂夫的記憶中，從他們剛認識的時候開始，巴奇就對史蒂夫相當友好。

更不用說兩人成為了朋友後，巴奇幾乎事事都順著他，還為了史蒂夫跟別人打架，就算兩人偶爾起了爭執，原因也都是為了彼此著想，最後往往也都是巴奇先對史蒂夫示好。

即使後來被九頭蛇洗腦控制為冬兵，巴奇最終還是想起了史蒂夫，不只沒殺他，還從海裡撈起了他。

脫離九頭蛇控制後的巴奇沒有因沉重的罪惡感自殺，而是選擇了比死亡更加艱辛的四處躲藏逃亡，並在來到瓦干達後還擔心自己會失控，寧可再次選擇冷凍睡眠，都是因為擔心自己死了以後，獨自一人留在這個世上的史蒂夫會悲傷。

至今為止，巴奇所做的一切，都是為了史蒂夫。

從種種跡象看來，這份認知應該不僅僅只是史蒂夫的自負而已。

也正因如此，剛才聽到巴奇說出我不願意時，史蒂夫內心所受到的打擊大得連他自己都不敢置信。

因為史蒂夫從沒想過巴奇會拒絕他－－會對他說，他不願意。

憂懼跟焦躁一點一點在他的胸中擴散，亂七八糟的思緒攪亂著史蒂夫，但他理性的一面逼迫自己冷靜下來，不是為自己想，而是站在巴奇的立場思考。

仰起頭深呼吸後，史蒂夫閉上眼睛，想辦法運用他的理智去思考而不是混亂成一團漿糊的情感去判斷。

……是了，巴奇的身體才剛遭遇劇變，而且什麼雖然外表還是男性，只有生殖系統變成女性這種荒誕之事，直到剛才從帝查拉兄妹那得知之前，史蒂夫連作夢都沒想過這世上會有這種讓男人只有下體變成女人的藥草。

更不用說從自身親自體驗到這種不可思議的巴奇該有多麼驚訝，多麼不安？

想到這，史蒂夫心裡滿滿都是對巴奇的憐惜與愧疚，以及對自己的惱怒。

史蒂夫‧羅傑斯，你是個自私、傲慢又糟糕的混蛋，在巴奇遇到這種事時，不但沒安慰他，還急吼吼地衝了過來，說什麼要讓他生孩子。

自責地咬緊牙關，史蒂夫一邊在心裡暗罵自己，一邊開口向巴奇道歉。

「……抱歉，巴奇，是我太急躁，沒顧慮到你的心情……」史蒂夫的聲音相當低沉而溫柔，「我明白你的身體才剛發生變化，還在混亂狀態，等過幾天你冷靜下來後我們再……」

「不，史蒂夫……」巴奇打斷了史蒂夫，輕輕左右搖晃低垂的頭，「我已經冷靜想過了，我決定以後就這樣生活。」

……以後就這樣生活？

史蒂夫一愣，像是不太明白巴奇的真意般，喃喃念道：「……但是……巴克……」

「我沒事的，你看，」巴奇抬起了頭，對史蒂夫輕輕微笑，「我看起來跟原來不是一樣？只要不去意識到，我跟原來沒有什麼差別。」

看著終於抬起頭與自己相望的巴奇，史蒂夫沉默著，將視線在巴奇全身上下移動，仔細觀察每一處，最後停留在巴奇臉上那彷彿對發生在自己身上的變化毫不在意的淡泊笑容上。

就像巴奇所說的，除了比上次－－大約六天前－－分開時相比有些消瘦外，他的外表並沒有太大變化，看起來就是個很好看的健壯青年。

但是，當史蒂夫視線移到了巴奇下身，那處紅色長袍掩蓋住的平坦股間時，他的心臟突然一窒，並加快速度。

盡管史蒂夫還沒親眼見到，但在巴奇的雙腿之間，在這片薄薄的布料下方，已經跟上次見面時不一樣了。

雖然在此之前史蒂夫也並未見過巴奇的下體……對了！

就像被雷打到般，史蒂夫腦中忽地閃過一個想法。

既然巴奇被發現下身變成了女人後接受過檢查，而且帝查拉兄妹都確認過是真的，也就是說……他們都見過巴奇的下體？

意識到這點的瞬間，史蒂夫內心猛地燃起了熊熊烈火，燒去了他所有理性與思考。

憤怒與嫉妒驅使他站起身，雙手用力搭在巴奇的肩上，彎下腰，趨身向前，近乎緊貼在他面前，低聲說道：「……讓我檢查你的私處。」

「……啊？」

爆炸性的發言讓一直默默地看著史蒂夫表情變化的巴奇從痙攣的喉嚨裡發出了奇怪的聲音。

毫不迴避巴奇錯愕的眼神，史蒂夫坦然地說道：「我還沒親眼確認你的下面是不是真的變成了女人。」

有那麼一瞬間，巴奇還以為自己聽錯了，因為這種話怎麼可能從史蒂夫－－那個在性方面相當保守的上世紀老兵口中說出？

但很快地，史蒂夫認真的表情讓巴奇驚訝地發現自己並沒聽錯。

「史、史蒂夫！？」巴奇忍不住抬起右手抓住了史蒂夫的左手上臂，滿臉通紅地瞪著他大聲喊道，「你知道你剛說了什麼嗎？！」

「我當然知道，」即使近距離與巴奇難以置信的眼神對視，史蒂夫也依舊臉不紅氣不喘地說，「我只是從陛下他們那裡得知，卻還沒有親眼看到你下面現在是什麼模樣……明明我應該是第一個……不，我應該是唯一一個能看到你私處的人。」

盡管史蒂夫的話相當接近性騷擾的範圍，並且充滿了對巴奇毫不掩飾的獨佔欲，但由於他的表情異常肅穆，甚至帶著難以抑制的怒氣，巴奇不只沒有感到不快，反而像是做錯了什麼般地不知所措。

「……史蒂夫……？」小聲念著史蒂夫的名字，巴奇無意識地伸出舌尖，舔了舔乾澀的嘴唇。

視線不由自主地被巴奇充滿誘惑力的小動作吸引過去的史蒂夫慢了半拍才從巴奇弱弱的語氣中聽出他的緊張與不安，不禁心念一動，挑起了眉，嘴角微微往上揚。

「……你剛不是說過，只要不去意識到，就跟原來沒什麼差別？所以你也不需要在意我看，不是嗎？」

看到史蒂夫明知故問的態度，又羞又氣的巴奇臉上滿是潮紅，情急之下只好開玩笑地說：「就……就算沒有什麼差別，你也不想看到別的男人的老二吧？」

察覺到巴奇想藉由男性友人間的玩笑話來化解尷尬氣氛的意圖，史蒂夫心上彷彿被針刺了一下，當他從自己嘴上柔軟的觸感而回過神時，他已吻上了巴奇的唇。

這個與巴奇初次的吻比史蒂夫想像中還要來的短促，不只巴奇張大了嘴一臉不敢置信，連做出這項行為的史蒂夫本人也非常訝異自己的衝動。

但，或許是史蒂夫內心對巴奇的感情壓抑過頭所造成的反作用力，他無法阻止自己的嘴擅自將真心話吐露出來。

「……我想看……我一直都想看你的老二，巴克。」

直視著衝口而出後，巴奇睜大的雙眼，史蒂夫殘存的理性面正冷靜地對自己分析：要是再這樣放縱自己的激情，最終結果或許會很糟糕。

然而，史蒂夫情感的一面卻更加激動地對自己吼叫：與其什麼都不說而後悔，不如什麼都做了之後再彌補。

內心掙扎許久，最後，史蒂夫選擇了感情。

因為他不想再一次後悔。

「……正確來說，只要是關於你的一切，我全部都想掌握。」

閉上眼，仰起頭做了個深呼吸後，史蒂夫決定鼓起勇氣，對巴奇告白自己深埋在內心深處數十年的感情。

「從很久以前開始，我們還是布魯克林的小伙子時，我就已經對你抱持著朋友以上的感情。後來你先從軍，我才突然察覺到我沒辦法忍受身邊沒有你。不顧一切接受了超級士兵實驗，有一部分也是為了再見到你……你走之前叫我別做傻事，但我沒辦法不去做，因為我太想見你。」

事已至此，巴奇接受也好，不接受也罷，史蒂夫都已經無法、也不想再隱瞞自己對巴奇的感情，他唯一要做的，就是將這數十年來對巴奇的所有思念一股腦地宣洩而出。

「實驗成功後我名義上成了美國隊長，卻只是渾渾噩噩地聽從上級的指令四處巡迴表演，直到我接到了107部隊全軍覆滅的報告，他們都說你死了，但我不願相信……不，我不敢相信，所以我違背了軍令，拜託佩姬跟……」遲疑了一下，史蒂夫還是把那個名字說了出口，「霍華德幫忙，潛入九頭蛇的基地，只因為我相信你一定還活著，所以我一定要去救你。」

聽到史蒂夫嘴裡說出的名字，巴奇眼神暗了下來，但史蒂夫加重了放在他肩上掌心的力道，像似在安撫他，也是希望巴奇將注意力集中在自己身上，因為他接下來要說的，是非常重要的事。

「後來發生了很多事，不管你、我，還是這個世界都改變了很多……但有件事從來沒變。」

史蒂夫的臉上升起了些許紅潮，清澈的藍眼彷彿閃爍著光芒，熱烈而真摯，巴奇幾乎不敢相信，史蒂夫現在傾訴而出的這份告白、凝視而來的這雙深情眼神是屬於自己的。

「當我從那個實驗台上發現了你，當我在那個橋上看到你面罩下的臉，當我在那個安全屋與你重逢，當我現在回來這裡……每一次，你對我微笑，輕輕呼喚我的名字時，我的心臟總是因狂喜而激烈跳動。」

溫柔低語著，史蒂夫將原本放在巴奇肩上的雙手覆上巴奇的雙頰，將他熱烘烘的臉蛋捧在自己掌心中，彷彿在他掌心中的是什麼易碎的寶物。

「我愛你，巴奇……你是我最重要的人。每次看著你時……每次你搭著我的肩膀，每次你跟我說話，每次你對我微笑，我內心有多麼想緊緊擁抱你、放肆地吻你……多想好好愛你，巴奇。」

轟地一聲，史蒂夫的告白宛如青天霹靂，彷彿整間小屋都為之振動的震撼在巴奇周身流竄。

雖然自己也一直隱瞞著對史蒂夫的感情，但巴奇從來沒想過史蒂夫也同樣愛著自己的可能性，而且還愛得那麼深、那麼久。

但眼前那對凝視著自己的蔚藍眼眸中所蘊含的情愫是那麼濃烈深沉，巴奇根本無從懷疑史蒂夫的愛是多麼真誠。

充滿心中的歡喜匯聚成一股暖流從胸間湧往全身，使得巴奇眼眶濕熱、鼻子發酸，幾乎就要伸手覆上史蒂夫的臉，對他說出我也愛你。

「……史……史蒂夫……」

但當巴奇就要碰上史蒂夫的臉，卻被他下顎的鬍渣扎到手時，頓時像被冰冷的水從頭上澆下，一下子就消去了他的興奮之情。

『史蒂夫會淪落到這個地步都是被你害的，你還敢厚著臉皮接受他的愛？』

腦中突然響起了猶如冰刃般的聲音，切開了巴奇的心臟，讓他一下子從天堂掉入地獄。

沒錯，如果不是因為站在自己這邊，幫助自己脫逃，史蒂夫現在還是復仇者聯盟的一員，以榮耀的美國隊長身分領導世界，而不是像現在這樣，以國際通緝犯的身分暗中維持正義。

史蒂夫是那麼勇敢偉大，即使背負上不應由他承擔的罪名，依然為了幫助弱小四處奔波。

而造成史蒂夫如此狀況的自己呢？

明明雙手沾滿了無辜鮮血，卻依然厚著臉皮接受各方的好意，在瓦干達的大地上過著悠閒的生活。

即使史蒂夫是真的愛著自己，巴奇也不能接受，因為背負了無數罪惡的巴奇‧巴恩斯沒有被愛的資格，更不用說是史蒂夫‧羅傑斯的愛。

他比誰都盼望著史蒂夫的幸福，所以他絕不能讓史蒂夫的幸福毀在自己手上。

「……不，史蒂夫……你……你只是搞錯了……」忍著胸口窒息般的痛楚，巴奇低下了頭，咬住了下唇，努力不讓自己真正的感情流露出來，「因為以前你的身邊只有我……現在的你有很多選擇……你的愛跟幸福不該屬於我……」  
  
「但我只要你。」

然而，史蒂夫卻輕而易舉地打破了巴奇的矜持。

他知道，從巴奇剛才表情的變化，史蒂夫已經明白，巴奇不是不愛自己，不然他不會在聽到自己的告白時候露出喜極而泣的表情，而之後卻突然轉變成哀傷與木然，十有八九是來自於巴奇自虐的思考。

史蒂夫比誰都瞭解巴奇，當然能大概猜測到巴奇的想法。

事實上，自從來到瓦干達後，巴奇就常顯露出有過於貶低自己的傾向，史蒂夫剛開始還會安慰他，但後來他發現自己再怎麼苦口婆心勸解都沒用，所以他決定採用別種方法。

「當我剛才得知你下半身變成女人，只有懷孕生子後才能恢復時，你知道我有多開心嗎？」

史蒂夫臉上的笑容看起來是那麼幸福，巴奇什麼話都說不出口，只能怔怔地望著史蒂夫，聽著他深情的告白。

「我滿腦子想的都是……太好了，這樣一來我就可以名正言順地跟你結婚，佔有你的身體，讓你生下我們的孩子，讓所有人都知道你是我的……」

叩的一聲，兩人的額頭相觸，近在眼前的深情藍眸中除了巴奇以外什麼都沒有。

「巴奇‧巴恩斯是屬於史蒂夫‧羅傑斯一個人的，你的幸福也是屬於我的。這一生，你都必須跟我一起獲得幸福。」

如果巴奇認為自己沒資格得到幸福，那史蒂夫要做的，就是無視他的意願，霸道、自私、傲慢地將自己認為的幸福強制給予巴奇。

「失望了嗎，巴奇？你的親友是個如此自私傲慢的渾蛋。」

巴奇的視線無法從史蒂夫近乎狂氣的溫柔笑容上移開，彷彿被史蒂夫關在他的眼睛裡一樣的幸福感將他整個人包圍起來。

「我很抱歉，巴克……你被一個很頑固的麻煩人物愛上了，一個很想好好守護你，想看你自由地在瓦干達悠閒快樂地生活，卻又自私地只想要你陪在身邊的……打從心底愛著你的布魯克林小伙子。」

張開顫抖的嘴唇無聲地嗚咽，巴奇的淚水再也忍不住，從他的眼中滑落。

他應該要為了史蒂夫的幸福狠下心拒絕，但他怎麼有辦法拒絕如此熱烈真摯的愛？

看著溫熱的淚水不斷從巴奇眼裡流出，史蒂夫又心疼又歡喜，因為他可以從巴奇搖曳的眼波中感受到他內在激盪的情感。

啊，巴奇果然也愛著自己。

即使巴奇什麼都沒說，史蒂夫也很清楚。

「別哭，巴克……我本來還想問你，你是否還願意追隨我，」用唇溫柔吻去巴奇的眼淚，史蒂夫輕輕嘆息，柔聲告白出內心複雜難解的情感，「但要是你再哭下去，會讓我想不顧一切把你永遠囚禁在我身邊，哪裡都不能去。」

「……我的答案，一直都跟你在義大利的小酒館問我時一樣……還有……還有我那時候沒說出口的……」巴奇抽了抽紅通通的鼻子，有些低啞的柔軟嗓音，輕聲回應史蒂夫，「我也愛你，史蒂夫。」

巴奇帶著哽咽的告白幾乎讓史蒂夫胸口都要因為狂喜炸了開來，極度的歡喜讓他不可抑止地顫抖。

巴奇的臉龐因羞澀跟喜悅染上美麗的紅潮，漉濕的眼眸中彷彿閃爍著星光，燦亮奪目，情緒高昂的史蒂夫只感到自身血管內彷彿有股滾燙的的情潮在奔流，激情下，史蒂夫無法不俯身吻住巴奇的唇。

第二次的吻，比第一次來的深入、長久，在感受到巴奇用微顫的右手輕輕回報自己時，史蒂夫更加激動，撬開了巴奇的唇，在溫熱的口腔內肆意掠奪。

闔起雙眼，淚水不斷從巴奇抖動的濕潤睫毛中滑落他那又熱又紅的臉龐，也弄濕了與他緊貼在一起的史蒂夫的臉。

伴隨著淚水與唾液，急促的濕熱喘息從兩人交纏的唇舌間流洩而出，史蒂夫用力抱緊了巴奇，一點都不願與他分離似地熱吻著他，巴奇也用右手環在史蒂夫的背上，熱情地回應。

「唔……呼……嗯嗯……」

用唇品嘗著巴奇的甜美，史蒂夫的下身像是為了更進一步而往前卡入了巴奇的雙腿間。

瞬間，巴奇全身大大一震，出於本能反應地推開了史蒂夫。

由於巴奇只披著一件長袍，裡頭甚麼都沒穿，而且方才在兩人親密熱吻的動作下，巴奇雪白的雙腳甚至大腿根連結下體的部分早就曝露在皺成一團的布料外。

可以說，巴奇剛才等於是直接從私處感受到了史蒂夫的炙熱欲望。

即使史蒂夫的下半身是厚重的戰鬥制服長褲，但巴奇的下體現在變成了女性器官，跟原本的不一樣，而且相當敏感，只是隔著布料碰觸到史蒂夫，都讓巴奇渾身發熱，甚至還有些酸軟無力，都是他從未感受過的。

陌生的奇妙感覺讓巴奇腦袋陷入一片混亂，他不知道自己怎麼會這樣，只能不知所措地看著史蒂夫。

而另一方，突然被巴奇強力拒絕的史蒂夫有些錯愕地睜大了雙眼，不解地看向滿臉通紅地縮著身軀的巴奇。

但他才剛想要開口問，忽然有個說著瓦干達語的少年聲音從史蒂夫背後－－正確來說是小屋的門外響起。

「白狼！」

煞那間，兩人同時僵直了身軀，一起看向門口。

瓦干達式的小屋只有薄薄的木板門，也不知道剛才他們的聲音有沒有被聽到，只能說幸好對方沒有冒然開門進來，不然要是看到他們現在的姿勢不知會怎麼想。

少年的聲音繼續問：「我看到金狼的機車了，他回來了？」

雖然不像巴奇運用得那麼靈活，但史蒂夫也在帝查拉兄妹跟巴奇的指導下大致學會了瓦干達語，日常對話方面都能無障礙的溝通。

看樣子門外的少年應該沒聽到，只是發現史蒂夫停在屋外的機車。

既然看到了，就算現在他們想要裝做沒人在恐怕也行不通，與其等對方闖入，最好的選擇是有人去應門。

雖然史蒂夫不是很在乎被別人知道他們正在做什麼－－最好是全部的人都知道，這樣一來就再也沒有人敢打巴奇的主意－－但巴奇大概會很在意。

轉頭看向巴奇臉上青一陣紅一陣，隨時都可能因羞恥跟惶恐而哭出來的模樣，史蒂夫趕緊舉起手，對巴奇示意要他待在床上，由自己去應付來客。

巴奇有些驚訝跟不安地看向史蒂夫，他知道這個聲音，正是他早上才見過的鄰居，也是送給他化母草，使得他下半身變成女人的瓦干達少年伊古魯。

但現在的巴奇沒有多餘的時間跟心力思考，只好照著史蒂夫的指示，立刻躺到了床上，用薄被蓋起並遮住自己全身裝作正在睡覺的模樣，讓史蒂夫去面對突來的訪客。

見巴奇閉上了眼睛，史蒂夫轉身來到門口，一手搭在門上，稍微側過頭，再次確認巴奇正蓋著被子躺在床上，才緩緩推開門。

眼前的黑人少年看到史蒂夫，臉上露出興奮的表情，開心地叫道：「金狼！」

史蒂夫不動聲色地觀察著少年的長相，很快從腦海中搜尋出一個名字，「……伊古魯」

他記得這個少年是住得離巴奇最近的鄰居，波卡摩沙的長子伊古魯，也是巴奇在這裡展開新生活後第一個認識的朋友。

史蒂夫應該要為巴奇能交到新朋友而感到開心，而且對方只是十幾歲的孩子，但事實上，史蒂夫非常嫉妒。

盡量不讓自己心中的醋意出現在臉上，史蒂夫對伊古魯做了個禮貌性的微笑。

「你是因為知道白狼接受了女神的祝福，現在可以生你的孩子才那麼快回來的嗎？」

史蒂夫點了點頭，大方地承認後，想了一下，問道：「我聽陛下提起了，藥草是你交給巴奇的？」

「對啊，因為前幾天我看到你望著巴奇抱著卡雅的表情，你一定很想跟他生孩子。」

「……嗯。」史蒂夫想了一下，點了點頭。

雖然他並不是真的非要巴奇生自己的孩子不可－－事實上他有些擔心將來他們真的有了孩子，要是巴奇對孩子投注的心力比自己多，他恐怕會很不高興。

「關於這一點我很感謝，但是，你沒有事先跟巴奇提過藥草的功效就讓他服下了嗎？」

見伊古魯搖頭，史蒂夫扳起了面孔，正想要好好教育一下時，伊古魯接下去的話一下就讓他

「但是我有問過白狼，他是不是想抱抱看金狼的孩子，看到他點頭後我才給他的。」

瞬間，史蒂夫恍然大悟。

伊古魯以為巴奇點頭的意思是，他想抱自己生出來的，史蒂夫的孩子。

然而事實上，以史蒂夫對巴奇的瞭解，巴奇當時的想法，恐怕是－－

「……你先回去吧，伊古魯，」史蒂夫低下了頭，以免自己的表情嚇到伊古魯，但他的聲音依舊低得嚇人，「現在我得先讓白狼懷上我的孩子。」

聽到史蒂夫的宣言，伊古魯雖有些訝異其中的低沉，但還是大力點著頭，「我知道了！我會跟我家人朋友說，這幾天別來打擾你們！」

對史蒂夫揮了揮手，伊古魯轉過身跑出幾步，突然想到了什麼，停了下來。

「啊，對了！」伊古魯轉頭指著覆蓋在北方天邊的烏雲，對史蒂夫說：「我本來是想來警告白狼，你看北方的烏雲，雷暴很快就會籠罩而來，至少會下兩個小時，這段期間內盡量別外出。」

史蒂夫順著伊古魯的手指看向鋪天蓋地而來的黑雲，緩緩點頭，「……我知道了，謝謝你。」

目送伊古魯離去的背影消失在遠方，史蒂夫轉身回到了屋內，關上門。

「你聽到了嗎，巴奇？」史蒂夫臉上浮現起微笑，但他的眼神卻沒在笑，「暴風雨就要來了」

原本躺在床上的巴奇已坐起了上身，從他抓著被子的右手，以及有些緊張跟不安的表情看來，剛才的對話他應該都聽到了。

那麼，巴奇應該很清楚，接下來史蒂夫會採取什麼行動。

「我現在只能留在這裡，至少兩個小時哪都不能去，就在這間只有我跟你的小木屋裡。」

每說一句，史蒂夫就往前踏一步，慢慢朝著巴奇走去。

隨著史蒂夫的腳步越來越近，巴奇也跟著往後退，直到史蒂夫來到了縮在床上的巴奇面前。

俯瞰著抓著被子的巴奇臉上慌亂的神情，史蒂夫幾乎可以確信，巴奇當時對伊古魯點頭時的想法一定是，他想看著史蒂夫跟別人結婚生子，而自己只要能抱一抱史蒂夫跟別的女人的孩子就足夠了。

明明……明明巴奇愛著自己。

一想到這裡，史蒂夫就覺得自己的心像是被悲傷、憤怒還有無力感淹沒。

即使是在還猶豫著要不要告白的時候，史蒂夫也不可能讓巴奇有機會跟別人談戀愛，更不用說跟別人結婚生子。

但是，巴奇卻選擇扼殺自己的感情。

「……你不覺得這真的是神的祝福嗎？」咬緊牙關，史蒂夫彎下腰，將雙手搭在巴奇的肩上，凝視著他，「為了讓你生下我的孩子。」

史蒂夫的宣告讓巴奇一震，瞪大了雙眼望著這個冷靜而激動的男人，緊張地舔了舔乾澀的嘴唇。

「史蒂夫……我……」巴奇覺得自己應該說些什麼，但他才剛開口，就被史蒂夫強硬地打斷。

「你應該很清楚，只要我下定決心，就一步都不會退讓。」

史蒂夫不打算讓巴奇說出任何拒絕的話語，因為他知道不管巴奇說什麼，都已經無法阻止自己接下來要做的事，反倒更有可能火上加油，導致自己在激情之下傷了巴奇。

「我很抱歉，但我已經決定了，巴克，」史蒂夫抓住了巴奇的肩膀，將他壓倒在床上，在他耳邊低聲宣告，「我現在就要讓你懷上我的孩子。」

史蒂夫了解巴奇，他天性溫柔又充滿愛心，特別是對小孩子。

從他的弟妹們，到瓦干達的孩童們，他總是很有耐心地照顧。

所以，即使巴奇被迫懷上史蒂夫的孩子，最後他一定還是會為了孩子接納史蒂夫，甚至跟他結婚。

沒錯，縱然是在被史蒂夫強制受孕的前提下，最後，巴奇一定會原諒他。

史蒂夫自知這種想法有多麼卑劣、傲慢與自私。

但他已經壓抑得太久、太久了。

這次巴奇下身變成女性的意外，以及即將來臨的暴風雨，都像是命運的安排。

這份天賜的祝福，他一定會好好掌握住。

巴奇無比驚訝地看著史蒂夫，像是無法理解他的意思。但很快地，那雙自己臉上往下移的視線讓巴奇驚覺史蒂夫接下來打算做什麼，驚慌地趕緊伸手抵在他胸口上，想要阻止他。

「……不！史蒂夫……！」

但巴奇原本就少了一隻手，又剛發過燒，身體還未完全適應劇烈變化，根本無法抵抗史蒂夫的蠻力，只能任由對方只用一手就將自己壓制在床上，另一手放到了他的下肢上。

從自己大腿內感受到史蒂夫溫熱厚實的掌心的瞬間，巴奇的身軀彈跳了起來，像是被從水裡撈起的魚，拼命掙扎。

「不要！」

但史蒂夫殘忍地無視了巴奇的哀求，硬是將他下身的長袍撕扯開來，然後強制分開了他的雙腳，將他的私處完全曝露在自己面前。

耳邊傳來倒抽一口冷氣的聲音，但史蒂夫的注意力全被巴奇那處位於男性健壯的小腹及大腿根部中心吸引過去。

那裡並沒有一般男性該有的陰莖與陰囊，取而代之的，是微微隆起的粉嫩小肉丘，中間一道緊密貼合的細小肉縫，看起來濕亮柔潤，隨著巴奇急促的呼吸而微微顫抖。

史蒂夫看得呆了，一時之間只是盯著那裡發楞，巴奇又羞又氣，滿臉通紅，淚水在他眼眶中打轉，似乎隨時都會落下。

不知過了多久，見史蒂夫一直呆呆望著自己私處，巴奇終於忍不住咬緊下唇，低聲怒罵：「……臭小子，你看夠了沒？」

史蒂夫的臉依舊朝著巴奇的私處，只有視線往上與滿臉通紅的巴奇相望，皺起了眉，緩緩開口：「……巴克，你剛才說過，下半輩子都打算維持這樣的狀態？」

巴奇還沒來得及說什麼，史蒂夫就自顧自地說：「如果是這樣，我不希望你再繼續穿著瓦干達的長袍。」

「啊？」

巴奇一愣，看著眉心皺得幾乎可以夾死蒼蠅的史蒂夫，低吼般地說：「……不，你一個人住在這裡太危險了，我得請帝查拉為你準備戒備森嚴的安全住所。」

「史蒂夫！」瞪大雙眼，感覺自己能力被輕視的巴奇有些生氣地叫道，「你在說什麼？就算我下半身變成女的也不代表……」

「我知道！」

史蒂夫的怒吼讓巴奇嚇了一跳，閉上了嘴，錯愕地望著他。

「我知道你有多麼強悍，但我也知道……」仰起頭，閉上了雙眼，史蒂夫混雜著情慾與怒氣的聲音低得嚇人，「你對信任的友人一向毫無防備。」

當史蒂夫沉默了許久，再度睜開雙眼，並望向巴奇時，那對藍眸中所燃燒著的狂妄情慾，竟讓巴奇全身無法動彈。

「你能保證不會有別人像我一樣，大搖大擺地進入你的家裡，靠近你的身邊，趁你沒有警戒防備之時……」低聲說著，史蒂夫放在巴奇雙膝的手用力往兩旁分開，近乎宣言地說，「侵犯你？」

「……放開我……史蒂夫……」史蒂夫的宣言跟眼神讓巴奇全身顫抖，不知所措地想縮起雙腿，但史蒂夫用自己的身體阻止了他。

俯身覆在巴奇上方，感受著身下人渾身震動以及隨之升高的體溫，史蒂夫情不自禁地揚起了嘴角。

一手解開自己腰間的皮帶，史蒂夫笑得很溫柔，彷彿他接下來要做的，不是要對巴奇施以強制受孕。

「我不會放開你，巴奇，」吻在巴奇顫抖的小腹上，史蒂夫的誓言是他與巴奇重逢後，早已在心中立下的決意，「只要我還活著的一天，就再也不會放開你。」

ＴＢＣ

＿＿＿

爆字數的理由大概是因為我家史蒂夫是個連自己的GG都會吃醋的男人，一直給我拖戲是不想讓大GG登場（咦


	3. 【盾冬】Amor Vincit Omnia（下）

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 雖然是後天性Cuntboy巴奇跟先天性大GG史蒂夫的特殊性癖，但中心主軸還是一如往常的我家的盾冬。（一個有佔有慾強的S跟一個有自毀傾向的M（咦）
> 
> 史蒂夫一直處於暴走邊緣，巴奇一直站在懸崖邊徘徊，最後在彼此的任性跟縱容、隱忍跟讓步之下，愛征服了一切，大概就是這樣的一大碗萬字甜肉。
> 
> 雖然盾冬彼此很有愛，但基於本人的性癖，肉的部分痛痛的還帶點血，還請小心避雷。
> 
> 下篇一不小心就寫了一萬八千多字，（因為不想再分段，硬塞的結果就是那麼長XD）再加上篇跟中篇，總計三萬八千多字，又粗又長，還請有時間再慢慢吃。

＿＿＿

史蒂夫真切的誓言落在巴奇的心上，讓他一度無法呼吸。

巴奇有自信，即使是在分離那麼多年，自己依然比誰都了解史蒂夫，因此他很清楚，方才史蒂夫的宣誓不是威脅也不是一時情動，而是一直藏在他心中的決意。

恐怕在羅馬尼亞的安全屋中與自己再會時－－不，大概早在艦橋上與己對峙時，史蒂夫就已在心中做出了這個決定，所以他才會在解除洞見計畫的任務完成後，扔下盾牌，任由自己毆打，只為了那句誓言－－我會陪著你，直到時間盡頭。

史蒂夫之前一直沒有表白，大概只是覺得沒有必要，因為無論巴奇知不知道，甚至願不願意接受他的感情，都不可能改變這個從小個性就固執剛強的臭豆芽的想法－－這一輩子他都不會放開巴奇。

即使沒有今天的突發狀況，只要他們繼續這樣曖昧不清地相處下去，總有一天還是會有別的契機促使史蒂夫採取行動，而巴奇只有兩種選擇－－抵抗到最後被迫承受，或是坦率地順從接納。

無論哪一種，不管巴奇願意還是不願意，史蒂夫都不可能放開他。

腦中得出的結論攪亂著巴奇的心，氣惱、緊張、無奈以及難以無視的歡喜，使得他身軀無法抑制地發熱、顫抖，只能深呼吸，放鬆身體，以便承受史蒂夫接下來的所有行為。

感覺到巴奇的身體變化，史蒂夫一愣，抬頭看向巴奇，那張泛著紅暈的臉龐眼中帶俏、嘴角含笑，雖依然有些緊張，但從種種跡象看來，巴奇身軀的緊繃跟顫抖不是因為恐懼，而是含羞帶怯。

史蒂夫張開了嘴，想說些什麼，但巴奇只是輕輕點了點頭，然後往後仰倒，右手稍微張開了雙腳，像是在做出邀請。

看出巴奇是用動作表達自己的意願，喜出望外的史蒂夫欺身而上，左手壓在巴奇右膝上，史蒂夫右手將自己腰帶解開卸下，扔至一旁的地面上。  
  
腰扣金屬撞擊地面發出的匡噹聲，以及他隨後彎下腰趨近巴奇時，兩人身下的木板床發出的木板咯吱聲，在小小的木屋中顯得格外刺耳。

被史蒂夫所接觸的部位彷彿被火燒著似的，而當史蒂夫的臉貼近了自己的恥部時，巴奇還以為自己心臟要停了。

即使那裡是原本的正常男性器官，被史蒂夫如此近距離的注視都會很不好意思了，更何況如今自己的那裡是女性的狀態。

雙手輕輕覆在巴奇的大腿內側，史蒂夫望著巴奇的私處，位於腹股溝的凹陷處，股間中心隱密的那道細小蜜縫就像是含苞待放的花蕾，白皙的肌膚上緊緊閉合的粉嫩花瓣無助地顫抖。

巴奇幾乎可以從私處上清楚感到從史蒂夫鼻腔內噴出的火熱氣息。

連自己都沒有仔細看過的，今天早上才取代原本的男性器出現的女性器，正被史蒂夫凝視著，這份認知讓巴奇全身都紅得不像話。

「你這裡好可愛，巴克……」

著迷似地凝視著的史蒂夫喃喃低語的聲音因情慾而低啞，振動著巴奇的耳膜，害他耳下及脖子一陣酥麻。

「閉嘴……混蛋臭豆芽……」

本來就已經很害羞的巴奇忍不住咬牙切齒地罵著，卻被自己古怪的走音弄到幾乎想要咬斷舌頭自盡。

羞憤至死大概就是這種感覺吧。

想著，巴奇轉過頭去，不想與史蒂夫情潮盪漾的帶笑藍眸相望。

「別擔心，巴奇……」為了安撫巴奇，史蒂夫垂下了眉毛，盡可能地放柔了聲音，「我知道我從沒有性經驗，可能很笨拙，但我有研究過……呃，雖然我之前查閱的都是男人之間的方法，不過應該差不多？」

「差很多好嗎？」原本一直別過頭去默默聽著史蒂夫說話的巴奇終於忍不住轉向他，「你幹嘛查男人怎麼做？」

問完之後他又覺得自己問了蠢問題，既然史蒂夫愛的一直都是自己，以他保守專一的性格，當然只會研究男人之間怎麼做，女人完全不在史蒂夫考量的範圍內。

天曉得有一天史蒂夫所愛慕的對象會從完整的男人變成只有下半身是女人的神奇狀態？

於是趕在史蒂夫開口回答前，巴奇就脫口而出：「算了，大哥我來教你這個小處男怎麼做。」

史蒂夫愣了一下，接著臉上綻放出驚喜的羞澀笑容，但很快又眉頭微蹙，心情複雜地瞪著巴奇。

巴奇被他瞪得有些不自在，忍不住微訝地問：「……史蒂夫？」

「……沒事……」

貌似沮喪地低下頭後，史蒂夫再次抬起頭看向巴奇，臉上浮現起認真嚴肅的表情。

「教我怎麼幹你，巴奇。」

巴奇目瞪口呆，簡直不敢相信史蒂夫說了什麼，從史蒂夫的眼神中看出他很認真後，才回過神來，踢了史蒂夫的胸口一腳。

「首先閉上你的嘴，羅傑斯！」面紅耳赤的巴奇抓起了身後的枕頭靠在上面，坐在床上朝史蒂夫張開雙腿，自暴自棄般地吼道：「接下來不准再多嘴，只要照我指示的，好……好好幹我就好！」

放話完後，巴奇卻不敢看向史蒂夫那雙直視而來，滿是情慾的藍眸，只能低垂著頭，好讓自己的長髮稍微遮住自己紅得不像話的臉，雙手顫抖著，輕輕放在自己的女性器兩旁。

「知道了，巴奇。」

而史蒂夫只是正襟危坐地點了點頭，雙眼直盯著巴奇為自己敞開的雙腿間。

史蒂夫迥然的眼神讓巴奇感受到了前所未有的羞恥，原本巴奇是想撐開自己的陰唇方便史蒂夫進行愛撫的行為，但超乎想像的羞恥跟未知的恐懼讓巴奇只能用細若蚊鳴的聲音，對史蒂夫下達指示。

「……先……先摸我這裡……」

當史蒂夫在點頭後，吞了吞口水，小心翼翼地伸出中指跟食指，試探性地輕觸那道細縫的瞬間，彷彿有股電流從那裡竄過全身，巴奇忍不住拱起了身軀，咬住了嗚咽的同時雙腿也反射性地夾緊，卻只是將史蒂夫壓得更近。

史蒂夫的指尖在那道顫抖的細縫上輕輕來回撫摸，奇妙的麻癢感讓巴奇揚起了脖子，無法克制地發出呻吟。

「啊……啊、啊……」

小腹深處內部逐漸發熱，並一抽一抽地生疼，從未體驗過的陌生快感從被史蒂夫碰觸的部位跟小腹內升起。

天啊，這才剛碰上緊閉的縫隙而已，別說手指插進來，史蒂夫甚至連兩旁的肉瓣都還沒分開來就那麼麻癢，等真的幹進來後還得了？

陷入極度羞恥跟恐慌的巴奇，本能地往後縮起身子，想從有生之年第一次體會到的快感中逃離，但史蒂夫的手覆在他的下體上，更加大膽地上下撫摩著敏感的細縫。

「我這樣摸還可以嗎？」

快感不斷從被史蒂夫愛撫的私處傳來，渾身酥麻的巴奇只能繃緊身子，死命忍住甜膩的呻吟。

「……嗚……可、可以……」

即使想躲避史蒂夫的眼神，但巴奇連視線都無法從霸占著自己雙腿間的金髮男人那雙熱烈藍眸中移開。

身體內側被史蒂夫點燃的高熱讓巴奇感到一陣口乾舌燥，下意識地伸出舌頭舔過了乾澀的唇瓣，卻引得史蒂夫眼神中的火焰更盛。

一股想要用自己的手直接碰觸巴奇肌膚的衝動驅使下，史蒂夫粗魯地脫下了戰鬥用的手套，並隨手往旁一扔，然後用掌心輕輕在柔韌的大腿內側撫摸，享受著掌中滑膩的觸感。

有些粗糙的溫熱手掌不斷在大腿根跟股間來回愛撫，大拇指滑過濕潤的細縫時，巴奇終於忍不住全身酸軟地往後倒下，右手揪著床單，在快樂中喘息。

窗外原本明亮的草原逐漸暗了下來，慢慢加大的勁風吹得窗框不斷搖動，遠處更是隱約傳來了雷電的低鳴，證實了方才伊古魯關於暴風雨的警告。

但正忙著初嚐性事的史蒂夫跟巴奇全部的感官此刻都集中在彼此身上，就好像除了專心感受著對方的觸感、體溫、體態及喘息以外，什麼都不重要。

抬起眼看向巴奇沉溺在自己愛撫下的模樣，史蒂夫心裡很是歡喜，再看向那不住顫抖的細縫中，隱約滲出了透明的液體，忍不住伸出舌頭，輕輕舔了上去。

「啊……！」突然襲來的強烈刺激讓巴奇弓起了身子，發出高昂的呻吟。

緊接著巴奇滿臉通紅地瞪著史蒂夫，低聲斥道：「我只是叫你摸，可沒叫你用舔的……」

看在史蒂夫眼裡不只沒有威嚇力，不如說可愛到讓他更想欺負了。

史蒂夫一臉無辜地歪著頭，伸出舌頭將方才舔起的體液展現給巴奇看，見他臉都紅到了耳根，還明知故問：「舔的不行？」

「不、不是不行……只是……那裡髒……」

「髒……？怎麼會？你這裡是那麼漂亮……」一邊低問，史蒂夫抬起頭緩緩伸出舌頭，將自己嘴唇上沾染了些許濕亮的液體舔去，滾動著喉頭，「又美味……」

「嗚嗚……」

嗚咽從顫抖的唇中流洩而出，強烈的羞恥幾乎要讓巴奇昏了過去，不知所措地看著史蒂夫再次低頭，用舌頭貼著自己的肌膚，從那道細縫一路往上舔拭，來到微微隆起如一處小小肉丘的陰阜上。

那處白裡透紅的小丘上，只生了幾許稀疏的陰毛。

停在該處，撫摸著巴奇觸手滑潤的大腿及鼠蹊處，史蒂夫沒有多想，只是有些不可思議地問：「……你這裡的毛本來就那麼少？」

雖然史蒂夫自己的體毛也不多，但印象中，巴奇以前甚至還有長胸毛，現在卻是通體光滑。不可能是少了一隻手的巴奇自己剃的。說起來，這半年在瓦干達的生活，巴奇連頭髮跟鬍子都沒剃過，卻幾乎跟剛醒來時差不多……

一想到這裡，史蒂夫恍然大悟，抬起頭正好看到巴奇咬住了下唇，眼中瞬間搖曳自嘲的模樣，立刻讓他更加確定自己剛才問了個不該問的蠢問題。

「巴……」

但史蒂夫還來不及道歉，只見巴奇歪起了嘴角，一手撈起自己及肩的亂髮，仰起下巴，望著史蒂夫，低笑著說：「……大概是凍太久，長不出毛來了。」

巴奇自虐的玩笑說的很輕，卻重重打在史蒂夫心上，他不只笑不出來，猛然升起的憤恨跟自責瞬間掩沒了情慾，並使得他的面孔都扭曲了起來。

史蒂夫‧羅傑斯！你不是早該知道，自從巴奇被改造成冬兵後，長年以來不斷反覆被冰凍解凍，導致他的生理機能異常緩慢，你剛才居然還問出這種天殺的問題害得巴奇必須自嘲？

胸口一緊，對巴奇的憐愛、對自己的氣惱以及對九頭蛇的憎恨同時在心中沸騰，驅使史蒂夫起身一個往前撲在巴奇身上，緊緊擁著他。

「對不起，巴奇……我……！」

但巴奇只是搖了搖頭，伸出右手環著史蒂夫的肩，溫柔地拍撫他的後腦勺。

「……不用在意，史蒂夫……」巴奇的聲音低沉而柔和，「我知道你對我的感情有多深，但不代表你需要為了我身上發生的事責怪自己。」

「巴奇……」

史蒂夫眉心緊蹙，看著巴奇微微一笑，張開紅潤的嘴唇，說出了幾乎將自己的心臟猛地炸開的話語。

「要是會造成你的負擔，」巴奇笑得很輕、很淡，但確實是笑容，語氣甚至還帶著某種接近豁達的明朗，「我寧願死。」

低沉的雷鳴由遠而近，震動著空氣，彷彿此刻史蒂夫的心境。

他不是不知道巴奇對於自己過去被九頭蛇控制時所做的事一直抱著強烈的罪惡感，也因此心裡充滿著自責與自卑，甚至可能有些許自毀傾向。

這也是史蒂夫希望巴奇能在瓦干達好好休養生息，而不是不顧一切將他帶在身邊的主要原因。

史蒂夫沒想到的是，巴奇內心的罪惡感已經深沉到讓他可以若無其事地將自己的生死一笑置之。

－－但，巴奇怎麼能夠說出口？

他怎麼可以如此簡單地在史蒂夫的面前笑著說出，他寧願死？

在明知史蒂夫對自己的感情的狀態下？

如果連在史蒂夫面前他都可以輕描淡寫地笑著說出自己寧願死這種話，那不就代表，有一天，他真的會為了史蒂夫而死？

……要是某天，史蒂夫不在瓦干達的時候，冬兵的仇人找上門來，用史蒂夫的名譽威脅他自殺的話？

極度的驚懼跟狂怒讓史蒂夫面目猙獰，雙手死死掐在了巴奇肩上，大聲吼道：「來不及了，巴克！」

巴奇完全碰觸到了史蒂夫的逆鱗－－不，應該說是狠狠地扯下了史蒂夫的逆鱗。

輕視巴奇生命的人，即使是巴奇自己，史蒂夫都不會原諒。

「你已經是我這一生永遠的負擔，詹姆斯‧布坎南‧巴恩斯！只要我還活著的一天，你也必須活著！活著待在我身邊！」

發出吐血般地嚎叫，史蒂夫面孔扭曲，緊咬牙關，甚至連吻都因自身內在情感的碰撞太過激盪而忘了怎麼去做，只是用發紅的眼神瞪著巴奇。

由於太過激動，甚至有血從史蒂夫咬破的唇上滲出，而這比史蒂夫牽著自己肩膀的痛楚跟怒吼還要讓巴奇難受。

「史蒂夫！」

無視自己肩上的疼痛，巴奇驚慌地伸手到史蒂夫嘴上，想要阻止他繼續咬傷自己的唇，但史蒂夫將手移到他的手腕上用力握住，側過頭吻在他的掌心上，柔聲傾訴。

「……求求你，別讓我失去你，巴奇。」

滾燙的鮮血烙印成的吻痕彷彿灼燒著巴奇的掌心，而史蒂夫的低聲哀求更讓巴奇心亂如麻。

「為了你，我已經什麼都沒有了。」

雖然以現在兩人體能方面的差距，史蒂夫大可放任此刻的激情強行侵犯巴奇，將他據為己有後，鎖在自己身邊，好讓他不會有機會傷害自己，但對巴奇的真摯情感還是讓史蒂夫在暴走前的最後一刻恢復了理性。

「但我從不後悔……因為我愛你，巴奇。」

從很久很久以前開始，史蒂夫就愛著巴奇。

組成巴奇‧巴恩斯的所有成分，不管是肉體、心靈、感情，都是史蒂夫打從心底深愛、渴求的。

所以，史蒂夫想要的，一直都是巴奇的全部。

為此，他甚至可以拋棄一切。

看著眼前巴奇震驚的臉，史蒂夫很清楚，一旦他把接下來的話說出口，巴奇的心理一定會受到很深的傷害，他不應該說。

但他不在乎了。

早在與巴奇重逢的時候，史蒂夫就已做出了選擇，一個能夠讓巴奇幸福並永遠陪在自己身邊的未來。

「對我來說……你比什麼都重要……重要到只要能讓你陪在我身邊，我什麼都願意去做。」

只要能讓巴奇拋去不應有的罪惡感，並且明瞭到他對自己究竟有多重要，心甘情願將一切交付給自己，那麼，什麼大義、形象、矜持都不重要，無論再自私惡毒的手段，史蒂夫都不吝使出。

「……即使必須割捨所有的過去，我都心甘情願。」

巴奇全身一震，睜大了濕紅的雙眼，震驚地望著史蒂夫。

屋外漫天的烏雲伴隨著狂風而來，須臾間就將太陽淹沒在厚重的雨雲中，警告著這片熱帶莽原上的所有生物，劇烈的暴風雨正準備襲來。

「現在，我捨棄了美國隊長的身分，捨棄了復仇者的同伴們，再也無法回到布魯克林，這一切都是為了你。」

－－轟隆。

伴隨著巨響，一道白光從窗外閃過，瞬間照亮黑暗的屋內。

但現在的兩人都沒有多餘的心力去注意到即將來臨的風暴，因為他們的心中的風暴更加激烈。

「而我所想要的回報，只有一個，」閃電過後，再度恢復黑暗的室內，淚光猶如夜空的星子，在史蒂夫深情的眼中閃爍著，「就是你。」

胸間湧上的熱流讓巴奇哽住了呼吸。

此刻，他感覺自己心底深處，那凍結過久而有些生鏽的心臟因超載的感動而激烈跳動。

「巴奇……巴克……詹姆斯‧布坎南‧巴恩斯，」握起了巴奇的手，史蒂夫溫柔真摯地向他告白，「在這世界上，我唯一想要的只有你。你的生命、你的肉體、你的靈魂、你的心……你所有的一切，都是我打從心底所渴望的。」

史蒂夫的言語猶如一把插入了巴奇心鎖的鑰匙，只需輕輕轉動，巴奇的心扉就會為史蒂夫敞開。

「把你的一切都給我，巴克。」

在史蒂夫與其說是請求不如說是宣示的告白之後，兩人沉默對視的四隻眼中，情感瞬息萬變。

等待像是百年般漫長，又像僅一眨眼間。

喀嚓。

當透明的液體從史蒂夫濕紅的眼中滑落時，巴奇彷彿聽到自己心中響起了開鎖的聲響。

他的心完全被史蒂夫打開了。

「……我知道了，」輕輕舉起右手抹去史蒂夫唇上的血，以及他的眼淚，巴奇溫柔低語，「我的生命、我的肉體、我的靈魂、我的心……只要你想要，我的一切都給你。」

巴奇知道，史蒂夫自願成為壞人，用自己失去的一切威脅巴奇，只是為了給因自責而不願面對自己真正感情的巴奇一道免罪符。

而比起任何言語，史蒂夫的淚水是攻破巴奇內心最後一道防線的最大武器，巴奇可以忍耐史蒂夫的憤怒，卻無法承受史蒂夫的悲傷。

從小就陪在史蒂夫身旁的巴奇很清楚史蒂夫有多麼好強、頑固，更是從不示弱，這樣倔脾氣的臭豆芽，卻在自己面前頭一次流下了眼淚，哭著求自己別離開他。

既然史蒂夫踏出了那命運般的一步，毅然決然踏入巴奇深陷的泥沼中，捨棄了一切，只為了將他緊緊抱在懷中。

那麼，除了在史蒂夫的懷抱中一同沉淪外，巴奇再無其他選擇。

「所以……你不要哭了……」

明明盈滿了淚水，但史蒂夫那對總是清亮的藍眼睛中正燃燒著情慾與近乎執念的火焰，燒得巴奇忍不住害怕，怕要是自己一直注視下去的話，那熊熊烈火恐怕也會燒著自己。

但他知道，自己內心深處其實一直有種不該有的想法－－要是能跟史蒂夫一起燒成灰燼，世上再沒比這更幸福的結局。

而此刻，史蒂夫正握著他的手，帶他一起往那幸福的結局走去。

巴奇不停地用顫抖的手，試著抹去史蒂夫的眼淚，自己的眼眶卻開始泛紅，霧氣聚集在搖曳著情感的灰綠中。

「只要你答應我，今後沒有我的允許，你不准死，」史蒂夫捧住了巴奇的臉，漉濕的眼眸凝視著他，低啞著嗓音，對他命令－－或者說，請求，「無論發生什麼事，為了我，活下去。」

巴奇怎麼可能拒絕得了史蒂夫如此霸道又卑微的要求？

「……我答應你。」

輕輕說完後，一直刺在心中的冰雪終於溶解在史蒂夫熾熱的情感中，化成淚水，從巴奇眼中流出。

「……對……對不起……謝謝……我愛……我好愛你……史蒂夫……嗚……嗚嗚……」

疾風將積蓄多時的雨滴從雲中吹落，打在木造屋頂上，間歇性的淅瀝雨聲很快轉為滂沱大雨，如同此刻將所有的委屈、懊惱、恐懼、愧疚，以及感激通通一股腦地宣洩在史蒂夫的胸口上的巴奇的眼淚。

感受著懷中人的體溫及自己胸口的濕熱，史蒂夫的心臟因極樂而顫動，任由自己的熱淚從緊閉的雙眼中湧出。

不只是因為從這一刻起，巴奇已完全屬於自己，更重要的是，他得到了巴奇對自己此生的承諾。

只要自己還活著，巴奇就不會死。

再也沒什麼比這件事更讓史蒂夫感到心安。

鬆懈下來後，安心的淚水再度從史蒂夫眼中滑落。

「我也好愛好愛你，巴奇……」

輕柔拍撫著巴奇的背，史蒂夫深情地低聲傾訴著對巴奇的愛，輕輕吻著柔軟的棕髮、汗濕的額頭、溫熱的臉龐、濕潤的眼角，最後停在顫抖的唇上。

不時響起的雷鳴跟雨聲中，混雜著兩人份的啜泣，以及吻著彼此的喘息。

不知過了多久，外頭的風暴依然激烈，但屋內的兩人內心逐漸平靜下來，也停止了哭泣。

抬起頭，看著彼此哭得一蹋糊塗的臉，巴奇有些不好意思地笑了。

「嘿嘿……看看我們，都一百多歲了還哭得像個小鬼。」

用右手抹著史蒂夫濕搭搭的臉，巴奇的笑容就好像小時候兩人吵架之後同時道歉時一樣，單純而稚氣，跟他五官的成熟滄桑形成了強烈對比，史蒂夫心臟猛地一跳，熱血跟感慨湧上他的腦袋，幸福的暈眩感讓他倒在了巴奇身上。

「史蒂夫？」右手覆在史蒂夫的背上，巴奇微訝地看向將臉埋在自己頸項間的史蒂夫。

「巴奇……巴克……巴奇……」

整個人趴在巴奇身上，雙手緊緊擁抱著心愛的摯友，史蒂夫就像隻撒嬌的金毛獵犬－－以現在史蒂夫那滿臉大鬍子的模樣，更像是隻金毛雄獅－－般用臉磨蹭著巴奇的肩頸處，貪戀地深吸著他的香氣。

「呵……哈……嗯啊……」

麻麻癢癢的感受讓巴奇忍不住低笑出聲，但他的笑聲在史蒂夫用牙輕咬時，變成滲著情慾的呻吟。

「我現在就要收下你。」

一邊說著，史蒂夫往前擺動著腰臀，用自己鼓脹的股間磨蹭著巴奇敏感的下體，引起身下人一陣顫動。

「……嗯，你收下吧……」巴奇臉上洋溢著期待與興奮的紅潮，咬住了下唇，輕嘆出聲，「可不準退貨。」

「永遠都不會。」

吻了吻巴奇紅紅的鼻尖，史蒂夫往後退了開來，在巴奇濕熱的眼眸注視下，匆忙脫下自己上身那繁瑣的的戰鬥制服。

嗯，不愧是史蒂夫，每次看都是那麼養眼。

望著史蒂夫那完美的倒三角形體魄，巴奇不禁在心中發出讚嘆，但當史蒂夫拉下褲頭拉鍊，早已蓄勢待發的陰莖立刻跳了出來跟巴奇打招呼時，讚嘆轉為了駭然，原本紅潤的臉龐也一下失去了血色。

－－這是什麼鬼玩意？

第一次親眼目睹史蒂夫勃起的巨大凶器的巴奇無比震驚地瞪大了雙眼，不敢置信眼前的這龐然巨物是男人的生殖器。

這他媽真的是史蒂夫的老二？

巴奇直到三天前都還是個正常的男性，也在軍中洗澡之時見過其他男人的陰莖，但他從沒見識過那麼粗那麼長的陰莖。

誇張點比喻，搞不好跟奧科耶的寵物犀牛的犀牛角差不多。

這嚇死人的龐然巨物，要捅進自己的身體裡？還是今天早上才突然出現的，連自己都沒碰過的，怎麼看都小到不可思議的那道縫隙裡？

一想到這，強烈恐懼與些許期待讓巴奇既害怕，卻也有點好奇，情不自禁地想像被史蒂夫的巨根貫穿填滿的感覺，全身無法控制的顫抖。

史蒂夫當然注意到了巴奇僵直的模樣，有些驚訝地抬頭望著他，「巴克？」

這傢伙難道不曉得自己的陰莖大得有多誇張嗎？

吞了吞口水，惶恐的眼神在史蒂夫的臉跟他的超級大老二上來回，巴奇結結巴巴地問道：「你……你本來就這麼大嗎？」

「唔……我沒比較過，」挑起眉，史蒂夫看了一眼自己的陰莖，稀鬆平常地說，「不過注射血清前應該跟一般男性差不多……」

「你真以為你的這玩意跟一般男性差不多？！」巴奇指著史蒂夫高高翹起，頂端超過了肚臍眼，幾乎快到達胸下的雄偉肉棒，激動地大叫，「我的天啊，史蒂夫，要不是我在軍隊中看過其他男人的老二，我還以為是我太小了！」

史蒂夫眉毛一動，雙眼瞇了起來，毫不掩飾他的不開心。

「……你常看其他男人的老二？」

「你吃什麼飛醋？你難道沒有跟同袍一起洗澡的經驗嗎？」看著史蒂夫一臉的不豫，巴奇一拍腦袋，做出了無語問蒼天的模樣，「天哪，我都不知道原來你是這麼個大醋桶。」

「……你現在知道了。」史蒂夫乾脆挺起胸膛，坦蕩蕩地表示，「老實告訴你，巴奇，我一直都很想獨佔你，把你鎖在我身邊，除了我以外，誰也見不到。

由於史蒂夫的態度太過坦然，巴奇竟無話可回，能張大了嘴，愕然地望著史蒂夫繼續解釋。

「艾斯金博士跟我說過，超級血清會提升四倍能力……我想，大概除了體能以外，連我對你的感情也增幅了四倍，雖然平時我都盡量壓抑，但有時還是會超出我的控制範圍。」

史蒂夫一邊說著細思極恐的告白，一邊慢慢走回床邊，一時之間不知該感動還是該害怕，只能睜大雙眼，看著史蒂夫彎下腰朝自己趨身而來。

「比如說……剛才……」單膝跪在巴奇的面前，史蒂夫將雙手放到他修長的腳上，低聲說，「以及現在。」

「史蒂夫……」

眼見史蒂夫就要吻上自己，巴奇突然想到一件事。

「……提升四倍的能力……也就是說……你的陰莖也是一般正常男性的四倍？哇喔！」欣羨地注視著史蒂夫雄偉的超級大老二，巴奇不禁興奮地喊道，「艾斯金博士如果往這方面研發，搞不好可以成為世界首富也說不一定！」

親吻被打斷的史蒂夫有些鬱悶，不太高興地皺起了眉，看向自己的陰莖。

「……我的陰莖真有那麼大？」

他甚至開始忌妒起這個將巴奇的注意力從自己身上引開的玩意。

「怎麼說……」完全沒想到史蒂夫居然會吃起自己老二的醋，巴奇伸手在兩人的股間比對了一下，「我本來大概那麼大……先說好，我還算不小了，但一跟你比……就像大人跟小孩一樣，你覺得你的大不大？」

「……但是，現在你的這裡只有一個那麼小的縫隙……」史蒂夫看了看巴奇細小的女陰，再看了看自己粗長的男根，「我真的進得去？」

「我……我也不知道……」突然意識到自己現在長著女性器的巴奇遲了一秒，才猛地害羞了起來，滿臉通紅地咕噥，「我也是今天早上才發現自己這裡變成這樣，根本沒仔細看過裡面長什麼樣……更別說是碰過了……你是第一個看那麼清楚還摸上的人……」

「……我是第一個？」

喃喃低語著，外頭響起了雷鳴的同時，剎那間，史蒂夫也彷彿感到一道閃電打在自己身上。

「……慢、慢著，巴奇……也就是說……你現在是……」盡管史蒂夫激動得話都說不清楚，但面紅耳赤的他還是將那句意義重大的詞說了出來，「處、處……處女？」

愣了幾秒鐘，巴奇整個人就像泡進了熱水一樣紅。

沒錯，因為事情實在發生的太突然，巴奇自己直到剛才史蒂夫提起才突然意識到，現在的自己下體今早才剛轉換成形，雖然還不知道有沒有處女膜，但除了剛才被史蒂夫摸過細縫以外，別說是他人的碰觸了，甚至連被掰開來看都未曾有過，如果是以有沒有被侵入過來分辨的話，巴奇的的確確是處女。

「……是又怎樣……」巴奇羞紅了臉，為了從強烈的羞恥中逃離，不及細想便脫口而出，「真說起來，我下面的屁股洞也算是處女……」

這句話重重衝擊了史蒂夫的小腹，原本已經巨大得不得了的粗長肉棒，現下更是脹大到不可思議的地步。

不敢置信地瞪著史蒂夫直挺挺的龐然巨根，巴奇臉上一陣紅一陣白，「……你……你在變大什麼啦！」

「抱歉，巴奇！這是不可抗拒的生理現象！」不輸給猶如熟透的番茄般紅潤的巴奇，史蒂夫也像被煮熟的波士頓龍蝦般紅通通，「可我真的太開心了！」

「開心什麼？」巴奇的心情有些微妙，「……第一次就能幹到處女讓你那麼開心？」

史蒂夫跟自己都是屬於上個世紀四零年代的人，雖然巴奇相對開放，但他知道史蒂夫對於性方面一向保守到接近潔癖的地步，會有處女情結也不怎麼奇怪，更何況史蒂夫自己本身就是超過一百歲的處男。

「不是！不是因為處女，是因為你是處女！巴奇！你的處女！」史蒂夫相當激動地趨身上前，眼中滿是光彩，「天啊，我的第一次！也是你的第一次！我從沒想過會有這麼一天……！」

巴奇眼前一陣地轉天旋，忍不住往後倒在枕頭上。

老天爺，要是美國隊長的忠實粉絲看到現在這個卡在巴奇雙腿間，一臉興奮地滿口喊著處女的史蒂夫，會怎麼想？

那個史蒂夫，那個正直老實的史蒂夫‧羅傑斯，那個曾被半調侃半崇拜地被世人稱呼為本世紀最後一個真正保守老處男的美國隊長，現在正因為即將得到自己的處女而興奮得像個青少年般鬼吼鬼叫。

仰望著天花板，巴奇有些無奈，卻也難掩欣喜，嘆了口氣，看向史蒂夫：「說真的，史蒂夫……你絕不能在姑娘面前一直強調什麼處女什麼第一次的，一定會被討厭。」

「放心吧，巴奇！我只有你！」史蒂夫雙眉垂成了八字型，看在巴奇眼裡像是害怕被拋棄的大型犬，「……你會討厭我嗎？」

巴奇笑了起來，伸出右手，覆在史蒂夫的手背上，溫聲說道：「傻小子，不管發生什麼事，我都不可能討厭你。」

「巴奇……！」巴奇的柔情讓史蒂夫感動不已，一個俯身激動地吻住了他的唇。

微啟唇瓣，巴奇主動捲起史蒂夫的舌，將他迎入自己的口腔內，唇舌交纏之間，史蒂夫雄偉的硬挺在巴奇濕滑的下體摩娑，卻不得其門而入。

稍微離開史蒂夫的嘴，巴奇在喘息中低笑著問：「……想進來？」

史蒂夫大力點頭，但看了眼兩人貼合在一起的下體後，又有些遲疑，「你這裡真的好小……我擔心會弄壞你。」

「嗯……其實我也有點擔心……」巴奇故意做出一副認真思考的模樣，「要不，我們先別做了？」

「不，我還是要做。」

迅速而簡潔有力的回答讓巴奇忍俊不住，噗哧一笑後，拍了拍史蒂夫不安份的屁股，輕斥：「你這臭小子……」

「你必須幫我，巴克，」史蒂夫表情嚴肅得就像正在討論什麼軍事機密，但他口中迸出的卻是相當直白的低俗話語，「剛才不是說好了要教我怎麼幹你？」

「……但是……我其實……也沒有正式的性經驗……」巴奇老臉一紅，支支吾吾了老半天，終於還是決定對史蒂夫坦白，「頂多就是親吻跟愛撫……所以嚴格來說，我跟你一樣……都是處男。」

出乎意料的真相讓史蒂夫像個傻瓜般驚愕大叫：「什麼！？」

他以為巴奇早就有過性經驗，因為他在布魯克林時就交往過不少漂亮的姑娘，連在軍中時，都有護士跟特工主動搭訕他，所有情敵的名字跟長相史蒂夫都記得，恐怕比巴奇自己記得還清楚，所以他才更加錯愕。

臉頰紅通通的巴奇將四處游移的眼神停留在史蒂夫臉上，忍著害臊，道出一直隱瞞的真相。

「……我從少年時代就已經喜歡你了，史蒂夫，雖然我為了逃避自己的真心，試著跟女孩交往……也替你介紹過姑娘……但是我最後還是沒辦法……」咬了咬下唇，巴奇握著拳頭輕敲自己的左胸，揚起嘴角，雙眉下垂，有些自嘲跟內疚地表白心跡，「我做不到心裡有你，還跟別的姑娘上床。」

比起一向克己守禮（或者說，老古板）的史蒂夫，巴奇算是比較浪漫多情，而且早在布魯克林的青少年時期就交往過不少女朋友，但老實說，他還沒放蕩到心裡愛著別人，還能與他人進行性行為的地步。

坑坑疤疤的記憶中，似乎是有幾次在對方的積極下進行過比較親密的愛撫，但也僅此於此，巴奇可以確定自己並沒有與他人有過性器官的接觸。

所以巴奇看似風流，其實從沒有過真正的性經驗，可以說跟史蒂夫一樣，都是百歲老處男。

巴奇的告白讓史蒂夫臉上綻放出驚喜的笑容。

太過開心的史蒂夫讓巴奇有些無力，忍不住伸手捏了捏他的臉頰，「……臭小子，你那什麼臉？知道我一直暗戀你還跟你一樣是個百歲老處男有那麼開心？」

「我、我從來不知道，巴奇！原來我們早就兩情相悅！」點頭如搗蒜，史蒂夫舉起手覆在巴奇捏著自己臉頰的手背上，激動得話都說不清，「早知如此，我們在布魯克林的時候就可以……就可以……！」

「冷靜點，史蒂夫……」巴奇淫靡地笑著，將濕熱的下體往前蹭，輕聲提醒他，「只要你想，現在就可以奪走我的處女……」

「巴奇……！」

史蒂夫的臉紅得簡直要噴出火來，嘶吼一聲後撲到了巴奇身上，下體緊貼在一起的火熱，驅使他本能地往前方那濕熱的溫軟小縫內衝刺，。

「嗚啊！」

當硬挺的渾圓龜頭用力抵在濕潤肉縫上，甚至有些撞開了陰唇時，敏感的花蕾被高熱的龐大硬物壓迫撕扯的疼痛讓巴奇全身一顫，發出了一聲小小的尖叫。  
  
「巴奇？」巴奇的叫聲以及龜頭頂著的溫熱肉唇在一陣痙攣後，湧出的溫熱液體，史蒂夫立即停下了動作，緊張地看向巴奇及他的下體，「我弄傷你了？」

巴奇的私處，原本緊密貼合在一起的細小肉縫被史蒂夫的龜頭稍微撞了開來，一直隱藏其中的粉嫩肉瓣如即將綻放的花苞般在史蒂夫的龜頭下微微顫抖，透明的液體從下方的小小洞口中慢慢滲出。

知道巴奇沒有流血，史蒂夫鬆了一口氣的同時，也因眼前過於淫靡的景象而更加慾火焚身。

「還沒……不過要是你就這樣闖進來的話就會受傷，」巴奇喘了幾口氣，笑著指導史蒂夫，「別那麼急，小處男……你的傢伙那麼大，我又是處女……照我的指示做，知道嗎？」

「我知道了，抱歉……我太過興奮……」

巴奇搖了搖頭，微微一笑，抓著一臉歉疚的史蒂夫的左手，引導著他往下，來到那道被龜頭稍微頂開來的肉縫上。

「……這、這裡有個小洞……」用自己的手指分開濕熱的肉瓣，將那未知的花徑入口展露在史蒂夫面前，巴奇小聲指導著，「你先試著把手指伸進來……」

巴奇羞紅了臉的艷麗面容讓史蒂夫情慾急速上漲，吞了吞口水，竟問道：「用哪一根？」

沒想到史蒂夫會問這種問題的巴奇只能忍著超乎想像的羞恥，咬了咬唇，「先用中指試試看……」

點了點頭，史蒂夫照著巴奇的指示，將食指伸到那處濕潤花蕾的入口處，推開緊實的溫肉，慢慢往內探入。

「唔……」

昨天為止從未感知過的緊窄內部此刻正被修長異物侵入，些許的麻癢跟陌生的脹痛讓巴奇呼吸停滯，全身僵硬，但他努力地深呼吸，並試著放鬆身體，好讓史蒂夫能進得更順利。

巴奇的內部異常狹小，又熱又濕的肉壁包裹著史蒂夫的手指，內心一盪，史蒂夫抬起頭，正好與巴奇相望，從彼此情波流動的眼眸中，兩人同時深刻體會到，他們正在做愛－－兩情相悅後的交歡。

翻湧的情潮讓兩人的心臟伴隨著不斷攀升的體溫而激烈跳動，盡管屋外風雨依舊猛烈，依然聽得很清晰。

俯身吻著巴奇，試著更往裡進的史蒂夫感覺到有溫熱的液體從中流出，弄濕了他的手指。

史蒂夫喃喃貼在巴奇唇邊說著：「你好濕……巴奇……」

感受到巴奇猛然升高的體溫，史蒂夫像是被鼓舞般，沒等巴奇的指示就擅自插入了中指。

巴奇身軀一顫，在史蒂夫的吻中輕嘆出低吟，沒有斥責跟阻止的跡象，反而調整了姿勢，好讓史蒂夫能進得更深。

隨著史蒂夫不斷往內探索，在敏感的內裡穿梭遊走，巴奇原本感受到的脹痛在適應了史蒂夫手指的擺弄後，逐漸化為奇妙的酥癢，快感隨著史蒂夫的動作從下體一波一波傳來，弄得巴奇不住扭動。

右手抓著身下的床單，巴奇弓著身子，閉著雙眼感受著史蒂夫帶給自身女性器內，原本不可能體會的疼痛與快樂。

「哈……啊……」

沒多久，史蒂夫在距離入口不遠處，摸到了一層薄薄的帶狀黏膜，濕暖的黏膜緊緊咬住了史蒂夫的手指，想是阻止他進得更深，又像是熱烈的擁抱，歡迎他的入侵。

他不知道那是什麼，有些好奇地並攏兩根手指，稍微勾起後，抵著那圈緊實的肉壁，沿著頗有彈性的黏膜轉了一圈。

「嗚啊！」瞬間，內部一陣收縮，絞緊了史蒂夫的手指，突然襲來的疼痛讓巴奇拱起了腰，發出一聲痛呼。

「巴奇！？」

手指突然被收縮的肉壁緊緊裹住的感覺，以及巴奇的慘叫讓史蒂夫大吃一驚，趕緊抽出了手指，卻又再度牽扯到巴奇脆弱而敏感的的內壁，疼得他渾身顫抖。

細微的血腥味竄入鼻腔內的同時，史蒂夫清楚地見到自己手指上沾染了些許血絲，知道自己傷了巴奇的史蒂夫自責不已，連聲道歉：「對不起！我太粗魯了！」

淚眼模糊的巴奇緊揪著床單，瞪著史蒂夫，有些哽咽地說：「靠……你……你該不會……」用手指戳破了我的處女膜？

後面的話巴奇沒說完，因為史蒂夫的臉看起來很驚慌，巴奇決定不火上加油，只是喘著氣，等待這第一次感受到的陌生痛楚過去。

「沒事……哈……只是一點小傷……第一次嘛，總是會流點血……只是我沒想到你光用手指就……」

視線從史蒂夫的臉移到股間那威力絲毫不減的大砲上，受了傷的內部不住抽痛的巴奇冷汗直流地想，光是手指就那麼痛了，等史蒂夫將那龐然巨物捅進來後，我大概不死也會去掉半條命。

光是想像就讓巴奇不寒而慄，但事到如今他也不想停下，破罐子破摔，要就一次做到最後，痛就一次痛完。

於是巴奇等到自己的內部沒那麼疼後，反而更加積極地擺動腰臀，主動迎向史蒂夫雄偉硬挺的高聳慾望。

「來吧……史蒂夫……」腰靠著枕頭，巴奇伸手環上史蒂夫的肩膀，抬起上身，將含苞待放的濕熱花蕊貼在史蒂夫的火熱巨根上，用他那低軟的嗓音，做出大膽而淫蕩的邀請，「用你的超級大老二狠狠奪走我的處女……」

窗外再度響起雷鳴，史蒂夫彷彿聽到了自己理性斷線的聲音，當他從緊密包覆著自己的溫熱肉壁帶來的強烈快感下回過神來時，他已經用自己的凶器將巴奇的內部硬生生捅了開來。

那處連吞下兩根手指都有些困難的花穴，現在正被嬰兒手臂般粗長的肉棒撐得一絲縫隙都沒有。

撕裂般的痛楚讓巴奇難受得不得了，眼淚也不停使喚地流出。

「對不起，巴奇……」雙手撫摸著巴奇的臉龐，史蒂夫心疼地問：「很痛吧？」

「……有一點……只是一點點……等我一下……」

史蒂夫那卡在自己體內的凶器實在太大了，幾乎脹滿巴奇的肚子，又熱又酸、又疼又麻、又癢又脹，讓他分辨不出痛楚跟歡愉哪邊更多些。

他應該要為了終於跟史蒂夫一起初體驗而開心，但是，老天，這真的太疼了。

不知道是因為自己的女性器太小，還是史蒂夫的男性器太大，或者，以目前的狀況來看，應該都有。

總之，對現在的巴奇來說，這第一次的破處痛苦多於快樂。

然而，當巴奇睜開了迷濛的淚眼，看向雙腿間深埋在自己體內，明顯正為自己咬牙忍著快感的史蒂夫，巴奇就覺得這點痛也不算什麼了。

「嗯……」不想讓史蒂夫等太久的巴奇在幾次短促的低喘後，輕輕催促，「可以了……你動吧……」

於是史蒂夫小心翼翼地抓著巴奇的大腿，先一點點抽出，再一點插入，並觀望著巴奇的表情，試著將自己感受到的快樂也帶給巴奇。

位於小腹內的新生器官不住抽搐，溫熱的液體從中分泌而出，像是為了趕走侵入者似的湧出陰道。

巴奇將頭轉過去，想用右手擋住自己因汗水跟眼淚而濕得一蹋糊塗的臉，但史蒂夫伸手撫摸他的臉，並低頭吻著他，一邊吻，一邊抽插。

血液混著愛液，在史蒂夫抽插的過程中被擠出，滴落在床單上，盡管巴奇逐漸感覺到快感，但疼痛依舊更加鮮明。

「啊……哈啊……」

隨著史蒂夫的律動加重加深，巴奇的感官也跟著越發強烈，疼痛跟快感同時侵犯著巴奇，但他依然試著忍耐。

然而，當史蒂夫頂開了那處極度敏感的肉環，衝入了巴奇脆弱的稚嫩子宮，甚至直接撞上了子宮內壁時，太過強烈的疼痛跟快感撲天蓋地而來，又熱又痛又痠又麻，巴奇終於忍不住放聲哭喊。

「嗚……啊！痛……好痛……啊啊！史蒂……嗚嗚……真的好痛……別……別再撞了……啊、啊啊！」

不知過了多久，就在巴奇感覺自己的肚子就快要被撞破的同時，史蒂夫的重重一頂，一股溫熱的黏稠液體衝進了早被幹得痠痛不堪的子宮內。

啊啊……是史蒂夫的精液……他正在自己的子宮裡內射……

雖然真的很痛，但能從體內感受史蒂夫的體溫，巴奇還是覺得很幸福。

恍惚的滿足感中，巴奇再也承受不了超載的感官刺激，白眼一翻，失去了意識。

＊

朦朧間，巴奇彷彿聽到了有人在說話。

忍著身體內外的不適，全身赤裸躺在床上的巴奇輕輕睜開了哭腫的眼皮，看向身旁同樣赤裸著，雙眉緊蹙，正在用奇莫由珠手環進行對話的史蒂夫。

「……史蒂夫？」

巴奇剛開口，就被自己低啞的聲音嚇了一跳。

原本握著奇莫由珠手環，與看不見的另一邊對話的史蒂夫一聽到巴奇的呼喚，立刻轉過頭看向巴奇。

「巴奇！」史蒂夫伸手撫摸巴奇披散在臉龐的棕髮，柔聲關心，「你還好嗎？」

「嗯……」

巴奇揉了揉眼睛，才剛想問他是在跟誰說話，就聽到發光的奇莫由珠手環中傳來了舒莉的聲音。

「巴奇！你終於醒了！你身體還好嗎？是不是很痛？聽羅傑斯隊長說你流了不少血……」

舒莉的疑問讓巴奇知道史蒂夫將他們之間發生的事都告訴了舒莉，想起他們剛才發生的性事，不免有些不好意思地回應：「……還好……」

畢竟舒莉還是個年輕女性，對於在年輕姑娘面前談論性事，還是自己被幹這種事，巴奇還是有些尷尬的。

「抱歉，我應該要先提醒你們，」但舒莉一點都不在意，侃侃而談地說著女性的私密生理，「因為巴奇體質特殊，生理機能緩慢，所以現在的女性器官尚未完全成熟，盡管外表看起來就是原本的健壯青年，但他的下體及內部相當於才剛發育出第二性徵的十歲少女，至少也必須等初潮來臨後再進行性行為才不會受傷。」

巴奇愣住了，看向身旁一臉窘迫跟愧疚卻又難掩興奮的史蒂夫。

所以……也就是說……

「我不只是處女……還是未成熟的狀態下……就被史蒂夫……」破處還內射在裡面？

內部尚未發育完全的性器官，就被超越常人四倍的巨根捅開來，難怪會痛得死去活來。

「我以為你們這次只是先說開來，表白彼此的心意，沒想到羅傑斯隊長出手會那麼快……」

「不，舒莉，這完全不能怪妳。」

接在巴奇之後，是史蒂夫負起責任的正直發言，「沒錯，是我太過衝動。」

大概是沒想到史蒂夫會那麼大方承認自己的錯誤，舒莉頓了一下，才繼續對兩人解說：「目前應該還無法保證會懷孕，要確保懷孕的成功率，只能等過一段時間，至少也得等巴奇內部受的撕裂傷癒合。我等下會帶著藥品過去替巴奇治療。」

一口氣說完後，舒莉又加重了語氣，警告史蒂夫：「在我過去之前你可千萬不能再對巴奇出手，知道了嗎，羅傑斯隊長？」

與巴奇相望後，史蒂夫臉上露出了笑容。

「是，公主殿下。」

被小他整整八十多年以上的少女斥責，史蒂夫心裡卻頗感欣慰。

因為這代表了舒莉的立場是站在幫助及保護巴奇的那一方，對史蒂夫來說，這比什麼都重要的。

因為舒莉跟帝查拉這王室兄妹是史蒂夫目前除了巴奇、山姆以及娜塔莎外，少數可以信任的人。

雖然山姆跟娜塔莎絕對支持史蒂夫，但他們信賴跟支持的對象是史蒂夫，不是巴奇。

更何況他們兩人都與冬兵狀態的巴奇有過節，娜塔莎肚子上甚至還殘留著被巴奇射穿的傷疤，即使山姆跟娜塔莎都表示對巴奇的諒解跟一定程度的好感，卻無法消去巴奇自己內心的罪惡感。

一直都關心著巴奇的史蒂夫很快就注意到了這一點，所以他盡量不讓山姆跟娜塔莎來到這裡，這裡是巴奇的安全居所，他希望這裡可以讓巴奇感到絕對安心。

盡管對於舒莉跟巴奇之間的良好互動還是難免有些吃醋，但史蒂夫還是擅自替巴奇選擇了帝查拉兄妹為支持者。

這也是史蒂夫選擇接受帝查拉好意，將巴奇獨自留在瓦干達的原因。

只要在瓦干達，巴奇就是安全的，他可以放心地將巴奇托付於此。

對現在的史蒂夫來說，最重要的是巴奇能身心健全地生活著，最好是像現在這樣，安穩地待在瓦干達－－一個資源豐富、氣候穩定的安全環境。

如果可以，史蒂夫連一分一秒都不想與巴奇分開，然而真心為巴奇著想的話，就目前的狀況，要讓巴奇受盡折磨的身心好好休養，沒有比瓦干達還要理想的地方。

無論何時都能互相連絡，有必要的話隨時都有人能給予支援，緊急狀況下自己也能立刻回到他身旁。

想到這，史蒂夫突然表情一凜，認真地對巴奇說：「對了，有一件很重要的事必須馬上處理。」

見史蒂夫一臉嚴肅，巴奇也不禁緊張了起來，從床上坐起身，正色問道：「什麼事？」

指著巴奇被自己脫下後放到床邊櫃上的長袍，史蒂夫激動地喊道：「你不能再穿著這種下襬開放的長袍！」

「我現在就叫山姆買幾件長褲回……不行，我不能讓山姆知道你的褲子尺寸！我必須自己去買！但是我又擔心你……我不在的時候你會不會……」  
  
「……舒莉？」

面無表情地看著陷入迴圈式煩惱的史蒂夫，巴奇嘆了口氣，呼喚著奇莫由珠另一端的舒莉。

「怎麼了，巴奇？」

「麻煩妳在帶藥來的時候順便幫我準備幾件牛仔褲，不然我家這愛吃醋的臭鬍子又要開始爆走了。」

聽出了巴奇語氣中的無奈與寵溺，舒莉一邊在腦裡盤算著要給巴奇帶什麼樣的衣服過去，一邊打從心底為他們感到開心。

「呼呼，我知道了，我現在就給你帶過去。」

與舒莉對完話後，巴奇伸手握住史蒂夫的手，在他轉過頭來時抬頭吻了他。

屋外，雨過天晴的瓦干達草原上空正架著七色彩虹。

……End?

＿＿＿

這就是巴奇在隊三時從黑豹彩蛋的瓦干達長袍改成長褲的原因（咦

既然是巴奇自己寵出來的霸道任性肌肉巨根醋桶，也只能自己負責照顧了XD

以下是變態作者的暴走後記，不用看：

本來只是想寫篇極短的特殊性癖PwP文，沒想到一寫就停不下來，再加上隊三之後的巴奇對史蒂夫實在太過溫柔包容了，想強制都強制不起來，最終還是變成很甜很長XD

還有因為巴奇的肉體才剛變化，女性器官未成熟，處女膜也是很淺很薄很窄的環形，而史蒂夫有常人四倍的大GG，所以史蒂夫不只用手指就能不小心破了巴奇的處女，還能輕鬆幹入子宮（。

也就是說，我想表達的是，這篇裡的巴奇是外表粗曠鬍子男，內部器官還未成熟的幼女！既是鬍子壯漢又是幼女人妻的冬冬！而且很快就會被大盾幹成白狼媽媽了！簡直不能再好吃！！（毆（這什麼多重屬性（。

所以接下來大概還會有用這個設定寫的後續跟畫的塗鴉，（都還沒讓史蒂夫嚐到巴奇的ㄋㄟㄋㄟ跟後面的處女呢！（毆）不過因為再不趕新刊就要開天窗了，所以要先趕稿，等新刊都關窗送印了就可以來寫啦！

神啊請給我更多時間跟體力讓我產出更多天然腹黑霸道哭哭爸爸盾寵溺又狂野地幹哭鬍子幼女人妻白狼媽媽冬的糟糕圖文啊啊啊啊！！

決定了！明年一定要出個瓦干達的白狼媽媽需要史蒂夫的超級大老二的特殊性癖甜肉本！

寫了那麼多，千言萬語濃縮成一句：我的人生目標就是要讓史蒂夫跟巴奇各種花式開幹秀恩愛！

最後說一聲，感謝看到這裡的你。

如果能讓你感受到他們彼此之間的愛，我就心滿意足了。

謝謝。

（突然恢復理性（）


End file.
